Un estuche de Secretos y Una Vida sin Palabras
by RinKo InuKai
Summary: Una historia que tiene como protagonistas Aoshi Misao,un poco de HikoOkon, SaitoTokio, ShishioOmasu. Onegai dejen Reviews, Cap4:Sorpresas Placenteras y Desagradables, la relación de Misao y Aoshi ha mejorado,más adelante SanoMeg, KaoruKenshin
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen.

**UN ESTUCHE DE SECRETOS Y**

**UNA VIDA SIN PALABRAS**

**Capitulo 1 : Comienzo de un sueño**

- ... _Mi nombre es Shinomori Aoshi, tengo 18 años. Hoy comienzo a cursar mi primer semestre de Arquitectura, soy una persona introvertida, callada, reservada, no suelo hablar con las personas, sólo lo necesario; eso no me importaba antes, pero, ahora me ha sucedido algo extraño , me he sentido solo, no tengo amigos, no tengo en quien confiar, con quien desahogarme, contarle mis problemas. _

_¿ Pero en qué cosas estoy pensando ? No necesito de ninguna persona, siempre he vivido en la soledad, así que no debe importarme ese tipo de cosas que hacen las personas comunes, son debilidades y yo no soy de ese tipo de personas que dependen de otras para vivir, he sobrevivido en mi mundo, por mi mismo, por ser fuerte, en esta vida sólo sobreviven los más fuertes, las personas como yo estamos solas por que no existe persona alguna que entienda el dolor de nuestra alma ..._ –

Estos pensamientos eran escuchados en la mente de un joven alto de ojos azul hielo, cabello negro azabache corto y con mechones que caían en su frente, el chico se miró en el espejo y salió de su habitación.

Al salir de la habitación cuando se dirigía a las escaleras se acercó a él una señora de edad avanzada que vestía ropas de servicio.

- **Buenos días Aoshi San. ¿Como durmió mi pequeño? **– preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**-Buenos días Nani **– el chico miró a la anciana sin expresión alguna - **bien gracias **–

-**Me alegro por que así haya sido** - dijo Nani

**- Gracias – **asintió** - ¿ Nani has visto al Señor Saito ?** – preguntó Aoshi

**- Se encuentra en el despacho** - respondió la mujer a la interrogante del joven -** ¿ ocurre algo Aoshi San?** – preguntó Nani llevaba por su curiosidad.

_**- ya veo**_ - se dijo para si mismo el joven - **no ocurre nada Nani**- dijo el joven mirando a la anciana respondiendo en tono frío .

Aoshi bajó las escaleras mientras veía que la anciana entraba a su habitación, se dirigió al despacho en busca del hombre por él que había cuestionado a la anciana, al llegar frente a la puerta de madera este toco tres veces, -_ era una forma de saber que se trataba de un miembro de la familia _-, espero a que le dieran permiso a entrar.

**- Adelante hijo** – dijo un hombre que se encontraba dentro del despacho.

**- Buenos días Señor Saito** – clavó su vista en la figura del hombre - **¿ Cómo se encuentra el día de hoy?** – preguntó Aoshi como saludo.

- **Bien, Bien Aoshi, pero cuando se te quitará el enojo y me dirás como es correcto "PADRE", tienes ya 6 años llamándome Señor Saito** – dijo Saito

Aoshi miró a su padre fríamente y se dijo para si - _**El día que se comporte como tal, usted para mi es un completo extraño que me da techo, comida y estudio**__ - _saliendo de sus pensamientos dio respuesta a la pregunta formulada por Saito.

**- No lo sé, tal vez nunca **– respondió Aoshi.

El hombre observó a su hijo con detenimiento al escuchar las frías palabras y respondió a ellas.

**- Vamos Aoshi, sólo me he preocupado por ustedes, por su bien, tú y tu madre son lo más importante que me ha pasado en esta vida** – dijo en su defensa el hombre – **Y a cambio tú cada día eres más distante y frió conmigo**- dijo Saito

-**No vine hablar de nuestra relación de padre e hijo, vine a decirle que ya me retiro a la universidad y que le pediré a Shiro que me lleve y que también me recoja cuando las clases hayan concluido –** dijo Aoshi interrumpiendo a Saito.

El joven se dirigió a la puerta, giró la perilla y sin voltear a mirar a su padre se despidió de él

- **Que tenga buen día , Señor Saito** – dijo Aoshi.

Saito observaba hacia el jardín, mirando por el ventanal que se encontraba a espaldas del enorme sillón negro

-**Gracias hijo, que te vaya bien en tu primer día de universidad-** dijo Saito mientras el chico de ojos fríos salió del despacho sin responder a las últimas palabras de su padre.

Al salir del despacho, Aoshi caminaba en silencio en dirección a la entrada de la mansión en busca del chofer, para poder emprender su camino hacia la universidad y descubrir que le deparaba el destino en su nuevo ciclo de vida como estudiante universitario. Antes de salir de la mansión se encontró con una hermosa figura femenina de Ojos cafés oscuro, cabello negro sostenido con peinado elegante, su rostro estaba ligeramente maquillado resaltando su belleza natural .

**- Buenos días Aoshi, - **sonrió - **¿Cómo estas hijo?** – preguntó una mujer.

- **Bien, gracias madre ¿ y tú?** – respondió Aoshi.

- **Muy bien gracias, pero dime ¿ ya estas listo para tu inicio de clases en la universidad? **– dijo la mujer en tono dulce, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

**- Si , me retiro madre** – dijo Aoshi acercándose a su madre besó su frente, se marchó cerrando la puerta de la mansión tras de si.

- **Mi pequeño ¿ Cuando podré verte sonreír nuevamente**- dijo la mujer en voz baja observando hacia la nada.

Nani bajaba las escaleras con un bote de ropa y sacó de sus pensamientos a la mujer que antes hablaba con el apuesto joven de ojos azul hielo.

**- Buenos días Señora Tokio** – Dijo Nani

**- Buenos días, nani** – respondió Tokio al saludo de la anciana.

**- ¿ Quiere que le preparen algo para desayunar?** – preguntó Nani a la señora que se encontraba frente a ella.

**- Por favor Nani, deseo algo de fruta y un jugo de naranja** – dijo Tokio como respuesta.

- **Esta bien Señora, ahora voy a ordenar que le preparen algo** – dijo Nani caminando hacia la cocina.

- **Nani, espera **– dijo Tokio deteniendo el paso de la anciana.

**- Si señora , se le ofrece algo más** – la anciana detuvo su camino, volteando a ver a la mujer.

**- ¿ Sabes si el Señor ya desayuno-** pregunto Tokio

- **Si, el Señor pidió hace un rato que le llevarán el desayuno a su despacho **– respondió Nani.

**- Entiendo, puedes retirarte Nani **– dijo Tokio

**- Si señora, con su permiso **- dijo nani

La señora Shinomori se dirigió al despacho donde suponía que se encontraba su esposo, caminaba por un pasillo que en las paredes tenía cuadros de paisajes hermosos uno que otro retrato de los miembros de la familia Shinomori, se detuvo y contempló un retrato donde se observaba a un niño de 5 años que tenía en sus labios una tierna sonrisa.

– _**Ójala pudieras regalarme muchas sonrisas como estas mi pequeño, no sabes cuanto extraño verte sonreír y ese dulce brillo en tu mirada**_ – se dijo la mujer para si misma en un susurro, los ojos de Tokio se cristalizaron a causa de unas traviesas lagrimas que se empezaban a deslizar en el rostro de la mujer, de forma delicada llevó sus manos a su rostro para limpiar las lagrimas, ella continuo su camino , llegando al despacho dio tres y giro la perilla de la puerta para entrar al lugar.

**- Hijo pensé que te ibas a la universidad ¿ Acaso ocurrió algo?**- dijo Saito dando la vuelta para quedar frente a la entrada del despacho.

**- Lamento desilusionarlo señor, pero no soy su hijo** – dijo Tokio mirando al hombre.

**- Claro que no, aún mejor eres el amor de mi vida** – dijo Saito

**- Que cosas dices** – sonrojo - **Saito, no cambias** – decía Tokio acercándose a su esposo.

- **Te ves hermosa, de verdad que soy el hombre más afortunado en tener a la mujer más hermosa, dulce, cariñosa de todo Japón a mi lado** - Saito dijo esto, mientras besaba las delicadas manos de su esposa y después dirigía sus labios al rostro de Tokio para posarlos en los de ella, dando pie a un tierno y dulce beso .

**- Te amo Saito, me has hecho tan feliz, en estos 20 años que llevamos de matrimonio sólo te has preocupado por el bienestar de tu familia** – dijo Tokio. Saito tomo de la cintura a su esposa

- **Si, eso jamás lo dudes, todo lo he hecho por ustedes, aunque Aoshi no entienda que los quiero y que son lo más importante para mi en esta vida** – Dijo Saito, la mujer se abrazo a su marido y recostó su cabeza en su pecho.

**- Tengo la esperanza en que un día Aoshi comprenda tu sacrificio y vuelva hacer como antes, tan lleno de vida, nuestro hijo inunda mi alma de tristeza cuando lo veo sin una chispa de vida en sus ojos, son tan fríos, su mirada es vacía y sus palabras son distantes y cortantes- **hizo una pausa- **Saito extraño a nuestro antiguo Aoshi** – dijo Tokio soltándose a llorar

- **Perdóname amor he cometido muchos errores y entre ellos el quitar la felicidad a nuestro hijo, desde que fue niño me preocupe más en darle cosas materiales, el mejor estudio, siempre estuvo en los mejores colegios del país, pero nunca me pregunte si eso era lo que él quería, nunca le di cariño, no le demostré mis emociones, no he sido un buen padre Tokio, me merezco el rechazo de nuestro hijo **– decía Saito mientras se abrazaba más a su esposa

**- No digas eso Saito, eres el mejor hombre, eres un buen padre. Todo lo has hecho con amor y todos cometemos errores, nadie nace sabiendo ser padre** - dijo abrazándose a él con fuerza - **Tú y Yo no fuimos la excepción , hemos hecho lo que ha estado en nuestras manos con la educación de nuestro Aoshi. Él te quiere Saito, lo que pasa es que no sabe como demostrártelo** – dijo Tokio mirando con tristeza a su esposo tras decir estas palabras, a ella le dolió ver como su hijo cada día moría en vida y como su esposo se tensaba y angustiaba cada vez que observaba que la relación con su hijo se hacia fría; como si fueran dos completos desconocidos.

El momento triste que se experimentaba en la conversación del matrimonio Shinomori fue roto cuando escucharon que llamaban a la puerta

**- Se puede** – Se escuchaba una suave voz **- Traigo el desayuno de la Señora** – dijo una joven al otro lado de la puerta

- **Adelante, pasa Omasu** – dijo Saito

**- Buenos días Señores** – saludó la joven

- **Buenos días, deja el desayuno en el escritorio** – dijo Tokio, la joven obedeció y dejando una bandeja sobre el escritorio, se dirigió a la entrada del despacho para retirarse.

**- Omasu –** Dijo Saito deteniendo el andar de la joven, volteando a mirar al señor de la Casa.

**- Si señor, diga** – dijo la joven

**- Estoy esperando al Señor Shishio, por favor cuando llegue házmelo saber** – dijo el señor de la casa

**- Si señor, como usted diga** – dijo Omasu

**- Ahhh , algo más** – dijo Saito, la joven se detuvo al abrir la puerta

**- si, dígame –** dijo Omasu

**- Traiga mi agenda, tengo que checar los deberes con los que cumpliré el día de hoy** – dijo Saito

**- Si señor, enseguida regreso con su agenda** - dijo la joven saliendo de prisa del lugar para cumplir con las ordenes del señor de la casa; él no era cualquier persona, el tenía una responsabilidad muy grande e importante , era el Gobernador de Kyoto, no solo debía velar por el bienestar de su familia, sino también por el bienestar de miles de familias que vivían en el estado.

OoOoOoOoOoO

En la avenida principal de Kyoto se encontraba un coche negro mercedes benz con los vidrios polarizados, que trasportaba a un chico de mirada fría y cabello negro Azabache, sin duda alguna era un chico apuesto, vestía un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca que en la bolsa del lado izquierdo llevaba estampado el logo de la universidad, el carro se detuvo a causa del tráfico, faltaban unas cuantas calles para llegar al instituto, Shiro bajó el vidrio y asomó su cabeza para observar la fila de carros.

**- ¡ Increíble!** – Dijo el chico sobresaltado - **pasaremos en este lugar toda una eternidad **– volvió a decir el joven mientras subía el vidrio, el silencio se hizo presente, el chofer le bajo el volumen a la radio donde se escuchaban las noticias del tiempo – **al parecer va a llover** – Dijo Shiro, mirando por el retrovisor los fríos ojos del Joven que le acompañaba sentado en la parte de atrás del automóvil.

Aoshi no hizo caso a las palabras de Shiro, giró su cabeza hacia la ventana del lado en él que se encontraba y subiendo su vista observó el cielo que empezaba a nublarse, el cielo se torno Gris – **Disculpe Señor ¿ hablo mucho?** – preguntó Shiro dirigiendo su mirada hacia el frente topándose con el embotellamiento

**- Se acerca una tormenta** – Dijo Aoshi en voz baja, después abrió la puerta y salió del auto, empezaban a caer unas gotas, al darse cuenta Shiro de la acción del Joven , salió del auto tras él

**- Mi señor Aoshi, adonde va, se va mojar –** dijo Shiro gritando a Aoshi el cual ya había cruzado la calle – **Por favor Señor, espere** – nuevamente Shiro decía cruzando la calle corriendo con el fin de alcanzar al joven que detenía su paso, en la esquina al ver que la luz se ponía en verde y los carro empezaban avanzar

- **Esta bien Shiro, regresa a casa, puedo llegar caminando al instituto ¿ Qué son unas cuantas calles? –** Dijo el joven en tono frío y cortante

- **Pero mi señor, mi deber es velar por su bienestar aparte de ser Chofer soy su guardaespaldas** – dijo el chofer, temiendo por la respuesta de Aoshi ...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Continuará...

_**Notas de la autora**__: Hola a todos. Me di a la tarea de reeditar este fic, había faltas de ortografía y algunas cosas que no encajaban bien, pero creo que ya lo he arreglado. También he cambiado el formato para que sea más fácil de leer. Seguiré haciendo arreglos a los otros caps y a otros fics._

_Cuídense mucho._

_La autora._


	2. Capítulo 2:Llegando a un nuevo Destino

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 2: Llegando a un nuevo Destino**

La mañana daba la bienvenida a los primeros rayos del Sol acariciando el rostro de una joven que dormía tiernamente entregada al mundo de los sueños.

- **Tsubame Chan, Ya llegamos a nuestro nuevo Hogar** – dijo el Hombre mirando a una niña de 8 años que se encontraba a lado del asiento del piloto.

**- Padre Kyoto es un lugar muy grande** – dijo la niña esbozando una sonrisa

- **Misao Chan, despierta ya llegamos a Kyoto **– dijo una mujer hablándole a una joven de cabellos azabache, con suaves palmaditas tocaba su hombro para que despertará.

**- mmm** - La chica bostezó, mientras cubría su boca con una mano, se incorporó al asiento y restregando sus manos en sus ojos, miró a la mujer medio dormida.

- **Misao, cariño ya hemos llegado a Kyoto este será nuestro nuevo Hogar **– dijo la mujer.

**- Buenos días a todos** - dijo la chica, les obsequió un cálido saludo a las personas que se encontraban en el auto.

**- Buenos días Hija – **saludó su padre -** ¿ Cómo dormiste?**- preguntó el hombre mirando por el retrovisor buscando la mirada de la linda joven de ojos verdes.

- **Muy bien Papá, disfrute una larga cita en brazos de Morfeo** - dijo misao, ella Sonrió a su padre mientras interceptaban sus miradas por el retrovisor.

**- Me voy a poner celoso de Morfeo, mira que pasas más tiempo con él-** dijo el hombre.

- **Seijuro Makimachi, ten más cuidado y mira al frente casi nos choca ese camión** – dijo la mujer que se ponía pálida a causa de la imprudencia de su marido.

**- Tranquila mujer no pasa nada** – dijo el hombre guiñándole el ojo a su esposa y miro al frente.

**- ¡ Qué susto nos has pegado papá ! –** dijo Tsubame

- **¿Mamá te encuentras bien? te veo pálida -** dijo la joven observando a su madre.

**- No aún sigo con el susto en el pecho** – dijo la mamá de Misao.

**- Okon no exageres cariño, si soy muy cuidadoso al manejar, llevo en mis manos a mis tres más grandes tesoros** – dijo Seijuro.

- **Es en serio Seijuro, tomas las cosas muy a la ligera, ten más cuidado, ese camión casi arrasaba con nosotros –** dijo Okon

- **Ya, ya, si no paso nada, todos estamos completos** – decía El hombre mirando de reojo a Tsubame que se encontraba maravillada observando la ciudad.

**- No le veo la gracia a tu comentario -** dijo la señora frunciendo el ceño.

- **Que bonito lugar, realmente es una ciudad muy grande, aunque creo que sigo prefiriendo Tokio** - dijo la chica que desparramo su cuerpo en el asiento .

- **Vamos Misao, ve el lado amable acá podrás hacer más amigos, es más con suerte hasta un Novio te conseguirás** - dijo Tsubame empezando a reír.

**- Tsubame, más respeto para tu hermana, en que cosas estas pensando pequeña **– dijo Okon

**¿ Cómo que un Novio , si mi Misao es una niña** – Dijo Seijuro

**- Cariño para tu información nuestra hija tiene 17 años y próximamente cumplirá 18 , creo que ya es lo suficiente grandecita como para tener una pareja** – dijo Okon

**- Les agradezco que piensen en mi, pero creo que aún no quiero un Novio, así que ahórrense sus comentarios.** – dijo Misao.

- **Eso es mi princesa, aún no pienses en esas cosas, sólo te distraen –** dijo Seijuro

-** Seijuro, hasta cuando comprenderás que Misao ya es una mujer**. - dijo la mujer mirando divertida a su marido, ya que sabía lo mucho que le molestaba que hablarán sobre chicos delante de él, chicos que pudieran quitarle a sus princesas, como él les llamaba.

-** Por favor , ya les dije que no hablen de eso, cuando llegue el chico indicado, ya les avisaré **– dijo Misao

- **jajaja, entonces no te preocupes papá, aún faltan muchos años, Misao quiere un príncipe y que llegue en su caballo blanco**. - dijo la niña observando a su hermana con una sonrisa burlona .

**- Tsubame, ya basta , deja en paz a tu hermana, su vida sentimental no es de nuestra incumbencia.** - Dijo Okon mirando a su hija menor con reproche.

- **¿ Cómo que no es de nuestra incumbencia?... Claro que lo es necesitamos saber que tipo de chicos quieren enamorar a nuestra princesa.** – dijo Seijuro

**- Cariño, eres un caso perdido, algún día nuestra Misao terminará sus estudios y encontrará un hombre muy guapo , que la ame , se casen y tengan hijos**. - dijo la madre de Misao, con tan sólo imaginar la escena de su hija vestida de novia y luego con pequeños en sus brazos, la hizo suspirar.

Observando en silencio la escena, la joven de cabellos azabache y ojos esmeralda, cerro sus ojos, dándose cuenta que la discusión sobre su vida era un cuento de nunca acabar.

-_**... Como es posible que ellos se preocupen más por mi vida sentimental que yo, ya encontraré a mi apuesto príncipe y Tsubame tendrá que comerse sus palabras... **_- pensaba Misao mientras seguía meditando, haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios que hacia su familia sobre ella.

- **Hay mami, tú si que tienes mucha Fe, conociendo a Misao toda la familia tendrá que esperar sentada por el príncipe**. - Dijo Tsubame

- **Vaya, Vaya, Amor, Tsubame tiene razón, temo más por esta señorita** - dijo Seijuro mientras tomaba de la barbilla a Tsubame, sin dejar de mirar frente a la carretera - **que por Misao, es más probable que Tsubame se case primero -**

**- Seujiro Makimachi, te estas ganando un buen castigo cariño, como te pones a decir eso delante de Misao y usted jovencita ya estuvo bueno de hablar de la vida de su hermana, ya ella se encargará de decir como la vive y con quien la vive, así que pido que no se hable más de este tema**. - Dijo Okon acercando su rostro entre ambos asientos delanteros quedando en medio de su esposo e hija pequeña, mientras observaba las miradas cómplices que Seijuro y Tsubame se ofrecían.

**- Si mamá lo que tu digas. decía la niña bajando la mirada -**

En el auto se hizo un silencio después de las palabras tajantes de Okon y la respuesta de Tsubame, así continuo el trayecto hasta que el coche paro su camino frente a una enorme casa de dos pisos color crema, tenía unos árboles preciosos que ofrecían una agradable sombra a las personas que decidieran cobijarse debajo de ellos, la casa se encontraba rodeada de un hermoso jardín lleno de flores de todo tipo, el pasto tenía un tono verde claro y en frente de la entrada principal había una fuente que dejaba correr agua cristalina y hacia visible uno que otro pez de colores cálidos, rojos, naranjas, amarillos.

**- Es Hermosa Cariño**- dijo Okon mientras observaba con los ojos bien abiertos su nuevo hogar .

**- Me alegra que te guste mi Amor** – dijo Seijuro complacido por la felicidad que podía ver en el rostro de su esposa y pequeña princesita.

**- Papi parece un palacio** – Dijo la niña mientras mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a su padre.

- **Misao, hija mira nuestra casa es un palacio** – Dijo Okon mientras observaba a su hija mayor que nuevamente se había quedado dormida.

- **mmm... nuevamente en brazos de Morfeo , tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto** – decía un Seijuro un tanto molesto.

- **Hay papi, déjala seguir con él, mejor bajemos y conozcámosla por dentro, te imaginas si por fuera es preciosa, no puedo ni imaginar lo que pueda estar dentro** – Dijo Tsubame mientras jalaba del brazo a su padre

**- Esta bien, esta bien, anda baja del auto** – dijo Seijuro mientras veía la cara de emoción de su Hija menor . Padre e hija bajaron del auto para dirigirse a la entrada.

- **Hey ¡! Espérenme yo también quiero dar el visto bueno al interior de la casa **– dijo Okon intentando salir del coche

- **Por que hay mucho alboroto **– dijo Misao mientras abría los ojos y se asombraba por lo que podía ver frente a ella, la chica bajó del auto y se acerco a su Padre.

**- Hola, mi bella durmiente, tú si que no pierdes oportunidad para estar en brazos de Morfeo-** Dijo Seijuro, abrazando y besando en la frente a su hija

- **Hola Papi, esta casa es muy grande y muy bonita** – dijo Misao mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de su padre y recargaba su cabeza sobre su pecho.

- **Cariño, estoy encantada con nuestra nueva Casa y con los muebles se verá más hermosa aún** – dijo Okon mientras llegaba hasta donde se encontraban su esposo e hija

**- No se imaginan lo feliz que me hace verlas así de contentas, me agrada mucho que les haya gustado el lugar donde vamos a vivir –** dijo Seijuro con una gran sonrisa

–**Mami tenemos una alberca en la parte de atrás** – Gritó Tsubame mientras corría hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su familia.

- **Una alberca, eso es genial, así podré practicar ese deporte que tanto me gusta** – dijo una Misao muy emocionada , volteando su rostro a la dirección donde venía corriendo su hermanita.

**- Parece un sueño Cariño, Muchas Gracias** – dijo Okon mientras se acercaba a su esposo y rozaba sus labios con los del apuesto hombre.

**- mmm, sólo un roce, mejor dame un dulce beso mi querida Okon **– Dijo Seijuro soltándose del abrazo de su hija mayor, para tomar de la cintura a su esposa y acercarse tentadoramente a sus labios, en el momento en que disponía a posar sus labios en los de su mujer, lo distrajó el claxón de un camión, dirigió su mirada hacia donde venía el sonido, dejando a una mujer deseosa de un dulce y cálido beso.

**- Es el camión de la mudanza** – dijo la hija menor del matrimonio Makimachi

**- mmm... sigo esperando mi beso** – dijo Okon con los ojos cerrados , abrazada del cuello de su marido **- Lo siento amor, lo dejaremos para después, llego el camión de la mudanza** –

**- hay no, siempre es lo mismo contigo, que te cuesta darme mi besito** – Dijo la mujer con un tono muy cariñoso, casi irresistible.

- **No Cariño, te prometo que no sólo te daré uno , si no muchos, pero ahora se buena chica y déjame ir a checar si nuestras cosas llegaron completas y a salvo en el camión de la mudanza **– dijo Seijuro mientras le hablaba a su esposa al oído.

**- esta bien, es una promesa** – Dijo Okon soltándose del abrazo en el que tenía prisionero a su esposo.

**- Alguna vez te he fallado** – dijo Seijuro mientras tomaba a su esposa por las muñecas y la volvía atraer hacia el dejando poco centímetros entre sus labios, rozando sus narices.

– **Nunca mi Señor** – Dijo Okon besando la nariz de su marido, dándose medía vuelta se aproximo a la entrada de la casa para poder supervisar que pusieran las cosas en el lugar donde ella deseaba.

El camión de la mudanza había llegado al nuevo hogar de la Familia Makimachi, ahora sólo faltaba poder acomodar las cosas dentro de la casa, para que esta empezará a ser acogedora. Cada uno se encargó de organizar un espacio y darle un toque especial, dejando marcado el estilo de cada uno de los miembros de la familia , los señores de la mudanza se dividieron el trabajo, unos bajaban las cajas, otros los muebles , dos de ellos se encargaban de llevarlos dentro de la casa y acomodarlos donde el Señor, señora o señoritas Makimachi les indicaban, así transcurrió el día, un día lleno de mucho trabajo; al llegar la noche todos los muebles estaban acomodados en su lugar, el recibidor, la sala, el comedor, el estudio, las recamaras, sólo faltaba abrir unas cuantas cajas para sacar los objetos de cristal, porcelana y algunas otras cosas que no eran de importancia. Cada uno de los miembros de la familia cayeron exhaustos en el sofá.

**- ¡ Va, si que fue un largo día, pero ya casi terminamos de desempacar** - dijo Okon exhausta.

- **Claro amor, no hubo quien te parará, pobres señores los trajiste corriendo de un lugar a otro** – dijo Seijuro.

- **Papá tiene razón mami, los hombres terminaron lo doble de cansados que nosotros** – Dijo Tsubame.

- **Pero no se podrán quejar, les prepare unos emparedados y un agua de limón riquísimos **– dijo Okon

**- Eso ni se duda Cariño, eres la mejor cocinando. Hijas alguna vez les mencione que me case con su madre por su buen sazón** – dijo Seijuro.

**- Basta Seijuro, no digas esas cosas** – dijo la madre de las jovencitas , con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

- **Si es la verdad cariño, me enamore perdidamente de ti, cuando me diste a probar ese rico pastel que me preparaste en mi cumpleaños, aún lo recuerdo era de frutas**... – dijo Seijuro, imagina la escena en donde Okon le entregaba un pastel de Frutas.

**- mmm... ¿ sólo por mi habilidad en la cocina te enamoraste de mi ¡ si que eres Bruto Seijuro Makimachi ¡, de que te sirvió ser todo un galán en la universidad si ahora después de 20 años has perdido el toque de conquista **– dijo la mujer en un tono muy molesto y frunciendo el ceño.

**- Pero que dije, hay mujer a ti difícilmente entenderte, no entiendo como llevamos tanto tiempo juntos –** dijo el apuesto marido con una cara de desconcierto por no saber que había dicho de malo.

- **Jejeje, papá tu nunca cambias ¿ Cuándo aprenderás ? mamá esta molesta por que dijiste que sólo la quieres por que cocina delicioso.** - dijo Tsubame sonriendo divertida observando la escena que sus padres hacían.

- **Mamá no te pongas así ya conoces a papi, a veces habla sin darse cuenta él solo quiso decir que una de las muchas cosas que vio en ti y lo enamoro como un loco, fue tu habilidad por cocinar ¿ verdad papá ?**- dijo Misao intentaba salvar a su padre de dormir en el sofá, de una manera muy inteligente.

**- Hay hija no lo ayudes, de esta si no se salva** - decía la mujer, se paro del asiento y se dirigió a las escaleras.

**- Mamá espera, papá aún no responde a mi pregunta** – dijo La chica mirando a su padre y le guiño el ojo.

- (...suspiro...) Esta bien ¿ Qué tienes que decir a tu defensa Seijuro Makimashi? – dijo Okon observando a la dirección donde se encontraba su esposo.

- **Pues que si, que Tu habilidad a la cocina fue una de las muchas cosas que me hicieron que me enamorará perdidamente de ti**. - dijo el hombre que se puso de pie y se acercó a su esposa.

**- Ajá,... como no, sólo por que Misao te dijo** – mencionó la linda señora Makimashi, desvió su mirada triste, para no encontrarse con la de su esposo.

**- Vamos cariño, sabes muy bien que te amo más que a mi vida, que adoro esos hermosos ojos cafés, esos labios que saben a miel y algunos otros encantos que sólo yo tengo la dicha de disfrutar **– dijo Seijuro, en un movimiento rápido el hombre ya tenía en brazos a Okon y le susurraba las últimas palabras muy cerca de su oído, permitiendo que su esposa soltará una risita traviesa

- **Esta bien Señor Makimachi, sólo le perdonare, si cumple con su promesa** – decía Okon, abrazándose del cuello de su marido y recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

**- Haberlo dicho antes mi señora, en este preciso momento la llevaré a un lugar donde pueda cumplirle esa promesa**. – dijo en tono seductor , comenzó a subir las escaleras con su esposa en brazos.

Desde el sofá dos jovencitas observaban la romántica escena, las chicas adoraban ver discutir a sus padres, ya que sus reconciliaciones eran divinas, sin duda alguna sabían que ambos se amaban con devoción y que no podían pasar más de una hora el uno sin el otro, eran una pareja como pocas, cada una de las señoritas se levantaron de su asiento y llegando hasta el comienzo de las escaleras, se dispusieron a subir en silencio, al llegar al último escalón la más pequeña rompió el silencio.

**- Buenas noches Bella durmiente** – dijo Tsubame obsequiando una sonrisa a su hermana.

- **Buenas noches princesa, que tengas dulces sueños** - dijo la hermana de la pequeña niña devolviendo la sonrisa.

**- Que Morfeo sea lindo contigo-** dijo la pequeña Makimachi.

**- Gracias, el siempre es todo un caballero **– dijo Misao.

**- Entiendo...** – dijo Tsubame

**- Tú sueña con muchos angelitos** - dijo Misao

**- Mientras sean reales, no habrá problema** - dijo La niña sonrojada.

**- jejeje, esta bien sólo ten cuidado, luego son muy celosos** – dijo la chica guiñando el ojo, entrando a su habitación

- **Misao...** – dijo Tsubame

**- Dime...-** dijo Misao

**¿Mañana irás a la universidad?** – preguntó Tsubame a su hermana .

**- Si, debo ir a inscribirme a la Universidad de Kyoto, en el área de Diseño Gráfico¿ Por qué ?** - respondió Misao curiosa a la pregunta de su pequeña hermana.

**- Solo quería desearte suerte** – Dijo la niña

**- Gracias, que tengas linda noche** – dijo Misao obsequiando una sonrisa a su hermana.

**- Si, Gracias, tú también** - dijo la niña , entró a su recámara , se puso su pijama y se acostó a dormir.

Misao espero un momento en lo que su hermana menor entraba a la recámara, para después entrar ella a su habitación, la chica observó el lugar en silencio recorriendo cada uno de los rincones que ahora compartirían con ella, sus alegrías, sus tristezas, sus experiencias, no tenía ni idea de todas las cosas que viviría en ese lugar, pero lo que fuera estaría dispuesta a enfrentarlo y a disfrutarlo, cada momento que viviera sería especial, así que se dirigió al armario, abriendo las puertas de par en par, en la oscuridad de la noche se dispuso a buscar las ropas que se pondría para su primer día de clases.

- _... **que difícil es empezar nuevamente a conocer personas, a brindar tu confianza, que difícil el brindarte nuevas oportunidades para aprender de la vida en un lugar desconocido , sin la seguridad de disfrutar de las situaciones que vienen para ser vividas, que difícil empezar un camino , otra vez sola sin un alma conocida, otra vez sola con la confianza perdida en un vació que encierra las emociones en un abismo sin fondo ...**_ - pensaba la joven de ojos verdes mientras sacaba un pantalón de vestir negro y una blusa blanca de manga larga poniendo las cosas sobre la cama, regreso frente al armario, inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante y tomó unos zapatos cerrados con tacones altos, acomodó la ropa en el sofá que se encontraba a un lado de la cama y puso los zapatos en el piso, estaba todo listo para el día de clases, ya tenía la ropa, un cuaderno, un lapicero y una mochila color negra de piel que hacia juego con sus zapatos; La chica volvió su vista al sofá y dando un último vistazo a las cosas que se encontraban muy bien ordenadas, se puso la pijama, destendió la cama, se recostó y cerrando sus ojos se entrego nuevamente al mundo de los sueños.

_**...A la mañana siguiente...**_

Los rayos del sol invadían la recámara de Misao, escabulléndose por las cortinas beige que se encontraban cubriendo el ventanal que llevaba su camino al balcón, se escucharon golpes detrás de la puerta y una suave voz intentaba traer a la joven a la realidad.

**- Misao, cariño despierta, recuerda que debes ir a inscribirte y disfrutar de tu primer día de clases **– decía Okon que se encontraba indecisa en que si abría la puerta o no para despertar a su hija.

- **mmmm... ya voy mamá , gracias por venir a despertarme, en unos minutos estoy lista** – dijo una Misao que se encontraba aún bajo los efectos de un reconfortante sueño.

- **Esta bien, cariño te prepararé un rico desayuno – **Dijo Okon mientras se alejaba de la puerta para ir hasta las escaleras, mientras tanto en la habitación de una jovencita de cabellos azabache, suelto y desordenado, la chica entró al baño, abrió la regadera , reguló el agua, para tomar un baño de agua tibia, se quitó su pijama y la ropa interior, para poder tomar ese baño que realmente le sería muy confortante.

– **¿ Cómo será la universidad, los profesores, mis nuevos compañeros? Hay que rico baño, ya responderé estas preguntas cuando llegue a la universidad **– se dijo Misao para si misma, mientras cerraba la llave de la regadera , tomó la toalla que se encontraba cerca, salió del cuarto de baño, tomó la ropa que tenía preparada desde una noche anterior y se dispuso a vestirse, se puso el pantalón negro a la cadera, y una blusa blanca de mangas largas y cuello en V, que le daba un toque de elegancia y formalidad, cepillo su cabello y con un listón lo sujeto en una coleta alta, se puso los zapatos, fue al tocador para aplicarse un poco de maquillaje, tomó su reloj de mano, se puso sus aretes de plata de forma de flor en el centro tenían una piedra blanca, también se acomodo una cadenita fina de plata con un dije en forma de Cruz de color negra y el borde plateado; se miró unos instantes en el espejo; observaba su reflejo y obsequiándose una sonrisa tomó su mochila negra colocando dentro de está un celular, una libreta y un lapicero. La Joven salió de la habitación, bajó corriendo por las escaleras, debía desayunar para que su padre la llevará a la universidad.

**- Buenos días papis** - dijo Misao acercándose a cada uno de sus padres para besarles en la mejilla.

**- Buenos días preciosa ¿ por qué tan guapa, pensé que solo ibas a estudiar?** – preguntó Seijuro, miraba a su hija a los ojos intrigado, buscando una respuesta.

- **Cariño estas muy linda, siéntate para que puedas disfrutar de tu desayuno** – dijo Okon mirando a su hija de pies a cabeza mientras ponía un plato de omelet y un vaso con jugo de naranja en el lugar vació que se encontraba a un lado de su marido.

- **La idea es ir a estudiar papá, y quise dar una buena impresión mi primer día de clases, créeme lo que ves ahora puede que no lo vuelvas a ver hasta dentro de unos cuantos meses, ya que compre el uniforme iré como los demás estudiantes** – dijo Misao, se sentó y respondió a la pregunta de su padre con mucha seriedad.

- **Entiendo princesa, sóóo era una inocente pregunta**. – dijo Seijuro, sonriendo al escuchar la respuesta de su hija, era firme en sus convicciones y ella tenía un buen gusto por la ropa , llevó su taza de café a sus labios y le dió un trago .

-** No lo sé mamá, yo pensaba llevarme el celular para llamar a casa y decir la hora de mi salida y así poder comer juntos **– dijo Misao.

**- Pues por mi no hay problema –** dijo Seijuro.

**- Entonces comeremos fuera de casa, para dar un paseo después y conocer la ciudad** – dijo Okon.

**- Me parece excelente idea mamá ¿verdad que lo es papi?**- Dijo Misao poniendo una carita suplicante e irresistible a peticiones.

- **Claro mis amores, lo que ustedes quieran, estoy para complacerlas** – dijo Seijuro dejando la taza de café en la mesa, se paro de su asiento - **Misao es hora irnos cariño-**

**- Si papi, ya voy** – dijo Misao poniéndose de pie, tomó el plato y el vaso para ponerlos en el lavaplatos.

- **Hija no olvides llevar el Paraguas y una chaqueta, te los deje en el sofá que esta en el recibidor , se anunciaron lluvias en el canal del tiempo** - Dijo Okon.

**- Gracias mamá** – dijo la chica saliendo de la cocina caminó hacia el sofá para tomar su chaqueta y el paraguas negro.

Seijuro y Misao se despidieron de Okon en la entrada principal, ambos le dieron un beso en la mejilla.

-**Hasta luego mami** – dijo Misao.

**-Cuídate cariño, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamar-** dijo Okon moviendo la mano de un lado a otro .

Seijuro abrió la puerta del auto a su hija para que pudiera entrar, una vez que la chica estuvo adentro el hombre cerró la puerta, se dirigió al lado del conductor, introdujo la llave quitó el seguro y abriendo la puerta, entró y se dispuso arrancar el coche, se abrió el portón y el coche rojo quemado salió de la cochera de la hermosa casa color crema.

**- ¿Estas nerviosa cariño?** – dijo El hombre mirando a su hija de reojo mientras manejaba por la avenida principal.

**- No, me siento tranquila, no se cual es la razón, pero siento que algo fabuloso me va pasar el día de hoy **- dijo la chica poniéndose su chaqueta.

**- Me da gusto hija, que bueno que estas tranquila. **– dijo Seijuro.

- **Si, sólo debo preocuparme por inscribirme en la carrera de Diseño Gráfico** – dijo Misao mientras abría su mochila , sacó la libreta y el lapicero, anotó un número telefónico y se lo entregó a su papá - **Mira papi este es mi nuevo número de celular, cualquier cosa me llamas, ok-**

**- Claro hija, mmmm... tu madre tenía razón va a llover, el cielo se esta nublando** - Dijo Seijuro observando por la ventana el cielo gris.

- **Si mamá nunca falla cuando del estado del tiempo se trata** – dijo la chica sonriendo.

**- Hay mucho tráfico, lo siento cariño llegarás tarde** – dijo Seijuro poniendo cara de resignación .

**- No te preocupes papá, mamá pensó en todo, me dio el paraguas ¿ lo recuerdas?** - dijo Misao mirando al conductor, puedo bajarme aquí.

-**¿ Como crees princesa, puedes enfermar mira empiezan a caer gotas** - Dijo Seijuro señalando el parabrisas, empezaban a caer gotas de manera lenta.

**- No me va pasar nada papi, tu siempre cuidándome de más, estaré bien** – decía Misao guiñándole el ojo a su padre - **Aquí me quedo yo, cuídate papi cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme , te amo **- la chica se acerco a su padre, besó su mejilla y en unos cuantos segundo se encontraba abriendo la puerta para poder salir del auto, abrió su paraguas y empezó a caminar antes de que el semáforo cambiará a verde y los autos empezarán su camino.

- **Esa Misao no cambia, siempre se sale con la suya, yo también te amo cariño** – dijo Seijuro mientras observaba que su hija salía rápidamente y cerraba la puerta el hombre pronunció para si esas palabras.

La chica cruzó la calle , dió media vuelta y observó como el coche de su padre daba vuelta en el retorno para ir regreso a casa.

- **Adoro caminar bajo la lluvia** – dijo Misao caminando lentamente sobre la baqueta, en ese momento vio a un joven alto de cabello negro azabache cruzar la calle, en dirección a donde ella se encontraba.

_- __**... ese joven tiene el uniforme de la universidad de Kyoto ¿ se molestará si le acompaño hasta el instituto ? es que viéndolo bien, no recuerdo en que dirección queda, hay Misao sólo a ti te pasa ...**_– pensó la joven mientras detenía su paso a media cuadra sobre la misma banqueta donde ya se encontraba el chico, observaba al chico detener su camino en la esquina de la baqueta y veía a otro joven correr tras de él , parando a unos cuantos centímetros de donde se encontraba el chico.

– **es ahora o nunca. Misao aprovecha que el chico a parado su camino, se amable y ofrécele de tu paraguas para que no se moje, que buena idea, mmm** ... **sólo espero que a él también le guste** – Misao se decía para si mientras apresuraba su paso para llegar hasta donde se encontraba el joven.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto en la esquina donde se encontraban los dos chicos, Shiro esperaba la respuesta de Aoshi en silencio.

**- Esta bien Shiro, regresa a casa** – dijo Aoshi sin voltear a mirar a su Chofer y Guardaespaldas.

- **Pero mi señor, puede resfriarse, mejor regrese al auto, en unos minutos estaremos en la entrada principal de la Universidad** – Dijo un Shiro temeroso.

**- Regresa a casa, es una orden** – dijo Aoshi en tono frío.

- **Disculpe mi insolencia Joven, pero mi deber es velar por su bienestar, y son órdenes de su padre, usted no es cualquier persona , es el hijo del Gobernador de Kyoto** – dijo Shiro con determinación.

**Ya terminaste...**- dijo Aoshi sin moverse y sintiendo que la llovía caiga por los mechones de cabello en su frente.

Hubo Silencio

**- yo estaré bien no necesito de un guardaespaldas, vete a casa y dile a al señor Saito, que yo te ordené que me dejarás solo** – Dijo Aoshi rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se presentaba entre ambos jóvenes.

**- Como usted diga Joven Shinomori **– dijo Shiro bajando su cabeza derrotado.

**- Aoshi... solo llámame Aoshi –** dijo el joven mientras escuchaba el rebotar de las gotas de lluvia en el piso.

**- Pero señor, usted es mi Jefe** – dijo Shiro asombrado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- **Por favor Shiro tenemos la misma edad y prácticamente crecimos juntos, tus padres han trabajado desde siempre sirviendo la casa de los Shinomori, no te pediré más, sólo hazme ese favor, deja de llamarme Señor y dime Aoshi **- Dijo Aoshi volteando a ver a los ojos a Shiro.

**Si mi se..., Aoshi** – Dijo Shiro sonriendo , en ese momento una linda joven vestida de pantalón negro y blusa blanca de mangas largas se acercaba a ellos apresuradamente, parando su camino frente a ellos. Aoshi no pudo dejar de sorprenderse por la actitud de la joven, sin embargo, su semblante seguía sin emoción alguna.

Shiro miró a la joven extrañado al ver como llegaba hasta donde se encontraban ellos y se ponía a un costado de su amo y le ofrecía su paraguas, la chica sonreía, observó a Aoshi, y se encontró con un rostro tranquilo sin expresión alguna.

**-**_** ... pero que sucede ¿ Quién es esta joven ?..**_- pensó a Aoshi mientras observaba a la joven que le ofrecía su paraguas y le sonreía tiernamente ...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Continuará...

_**Notas de autora:**__ Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Este capítulo esta reeditado, espero que ya este de mejor calidad._

_Dios les Bendiga._

_La autora R.I._


	3. Capítulo 3:Encuentros Agradables

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen.**

Escrito por : Alcione Yil de Cfiro.

Capítulo 3: Encuentros Agradables 

La lluvia seguía cayendo , pero el joven de mirada fría era protegido de las gotas que caían libremente , detenidas por el paraguas negro que pertenecía a la joven que se había acercado a él confiadamente , el chico observo la sonrisa de la joven era tierna y sincera, era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así, nunca antes alguna persona se le había acercado con esa familiaridad como si se conocieran desde antes , la mayoría de las personas le temían por que su mirada era fría y su actitud arrogante.

¿ Disculpe Señorita , se le ofrece algo ? – dijo Shiro mirando a la linda joven, que lo tenía asombrado por su acción, en ese momento deseo poder leer los pensamientos de su Señor y saber que pensaba él de la conducta de la señorita.

Buenos días caballeros , disculpen mi atrevimiento y por llegar así como así, lo que ocurre es que soy nueva en la ciudad y soy alumna de la Universidad de Kyoto y pues como no conozco bien la ubicación de la universidad al ver al joven con él uniforme , quise alcanzarlo para que nos podamos acompañar a la Universidad , así yo llego a mi destino y usted no se moja a causa de la lluvia – dijo Misao observando el rostro del apuesto joven que se encontraba a un lado de ella.

_- ... Va , es un chico muy serio, me pregunto si se sentirá incomodo por mi presencia ..._ – pensó Misao

Shiro hazme un favor – dijo Aoshi

él que usted quiera , dígame - dijo Shiro atento a lo que su señor le pediría.

lleva a la señorita al auto y déjala en la entrada principal de la Universidad – dijo Aoshi mirando a Misao de reojo.

Si señor como usted diga – dijo Shiro mientras giraba a la dirección de la joven.

Muchas Gracias , es usted muy amable joven... – dijo Misao esperando que el chico de cabellos azabache le dijera su nombre.

Señorita ... disculpe ¿Cuál es su nombre? – dijo Shiro que se encontraba más cerca de Misao.

Es verdad que mala educada, no di mi nombre, soy Makimachi Misao – dijo Misao mirando a Aoshi y extendiéndole la mano donde llevaba su mochila que por las prisas de alcanzar a Aoshi la traía en la mano, en la mano izquierda sostenía el paraguas y en la derecha llevaba su mochila , Aoshi tomo la mochila de la mano de Misao y se la entrego a Shiro.

Se hace tarde llévala pronto Shiro – dijo Aoshi en tono frío y cortante.

si , como usted diga – dijo Shiro tomando la mochila de la joven, estaba sorprendido en lugar de saludarla y darle su nombre su amo solo le quito la mochila y le ordeno a él que la llevará pronto a la universidad.

mmm...¿ que usted no irá a la universidad? – dijo Misao observando atónita la escena , primero no le daba su nombre, después ella intenta ser amable y ese apuesto joven no le saluda y le quita su mochila y por último ordena que la lleven a la universidad.

_- ... ¿ Qué ocurrirá con el chico¿ Qué piensa hacer ¿ Quién se ha creído? ..._ – pensó Misao, preguntándose así misma sin saber que hacer, Aoshi se acerco a Misao.

Shinomori Aoshi – Fue lo único que escucho decir de los labios del joven que se encontraba frente a ella quitándole su paraguas y dando media vuelta empezó a caminar , para seguir su camino hacia la Universidad.

¿ Como ? – Dijo Misao que se dirigía hacia el joven, pero fue detenida por Shiro, este tomo su brazo antes de que ella pudiera dar alcance a su Señor, el sabía que si no cumplía con sus ordenes tendría una muerte segura.

Espere señorita , yo la llevaré hasta la universidad, no se preocupe llegará en unos instantes, sígame por favor - dijo Shiro señalándole el camino hacia el auto.

si, Gracias es usted muy amable – dijo Misao, aún mirando hacia la dirección donde Aoshi había tomado camino.

_- ... Que atrevido, se llevo mi paraguas, ahora la que se mojara seré yo, mmm... Misao cuando aprenderás a no ser tan confiada ..._- pensó Misao mientras giraba y quedaba frente a Shiro.

Vamos señorita Makimachi, démonos prisa, llegará empapada a la universidad – dijo Shiro mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y cubría a la joven.

¿Por donde es el camino? – pregunto Misao mientras se acomodaba debajo de la chaqueta para ser protegida de la lluvia.

Por aquí , sígame - dijo Shiro, esperaron que la luz del semáforo cambiara a rojo y pasaron corriendo, en unos segundos ya se encontraban frente al mercedes negro , Shiro abrió la puerta del auto móvil para que la Señorita entrar�, Misao entro al coche en la parte trasera, tras esto Shiro se cruzo por delante del auto y entro por el lado del conductor, Shiro se acomodo en el asiento, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y , encendió el coche, tomo el volante y se dirigió hacia la universidad.

_- ... mmm, ahora que voy hacer por querer ser amable con ese joven , me quede sin paraguas , mi madre no me lo va creer cuando se lo platique, pero no puedo pasar por alto que ese chico es muy atractivo ..._ – pensaba la chica dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Disculpe joven, puedo hacerle una pregunta? – dijo Misao volteando hacia el asiento del conductor y buscando la mirada de Shiro por el retrovisor.

Si, dígame señorita Makimashi – dijo Shiro pasando saliva, estaba seguro que le preguntaría algo referente al joven Shinomori y él no estaba autorizado para dar ninguna clase de información.

¿El joven Aoshi siempre es así de serio y distante ? – preguntaba una Misao muy curiosamente, Shiro la miro por el retrovisor y le respondió afirmativamente con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Entiendo, no estas autorizado para hablar sobre la vida de tu amo –dijo Misao moviendo su mirada hacia la calle.

– El joven Shinomori es muy reservado – Dijo Shiro, intentando no ser grosero con la amable y simpática chica que estaba seguro que había llamado la atención de su Señor, la chica era linda y tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes que brillaban llenos de vida y contagiaban a cualquiera de esta vitalidad, ella podría ser la solución para que el joven Aoshi encontrará la felicidad que había perdido hace tiempo.

_- ... mmmm... se que la volveré a ver ..._- pensaba Aoshi llegando a su destino, frente a él se encontraba su nuevo colegio, la universidad más famosa que se ha conocido en la historia de Japón, " La Universidad de Kyoto " , sabia que allí viviría las mejores experiencias de su vida y los peores momentos también, algo se lo decía, una corriente electrizante paso por todo su cuerpo, estaba seguro de entrar y enfrentar su nuevo destino y aún así no pudo evitar preguntarse si la Chica que había conocido hace unos momentos sería parte de su vida como estudiante, Aoshi entro al lugar y se dirigió al departamento de Servicios Escolares, necesitaba firmar unos papeles y recoger su Horario, aún tenía una hora libre para vagar en las instalaciones y conocer los alrededores.

Aoshi camino hacia la oficina del Rector para checar los documentos de su inscripción y cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden, llegó a la entrada y empujando la puerta hacia delante entro al lugar y se dirigió al modulo donde se encontraba la secretaría.

Buenos días, en que puedo ayudarle - Dijo la joven amablemente al chico parado frente a ella detrás de la ventanilla de la cabina.

Buenos días Señorita, quisiera saber si me puede permitir la documentación de inscripción, me avisaron que hay algunos papeles pendientes por firmar – dijo Aoshi, estaba serio y su voz era tranquila.

Claro, permítame un momento¿ es de nuevo ingreso? - dijo la secretaria, mientras dirigía su mirada a su computador y ponía sus manos en posición para escribir en el teclado.

Así es – dijo el joven.

¿Cual es su nombre joven? – dijo la señorita viendo a Aoshi.

Shinomori Aoshi – respondió el joven.

Ha dicho Shinomori ! - dijo la mujer muy exaltada y sorprendida.

Así es – dijo Aoshi observando a la mujer sin expresión alguna en su rostro, seguía allí parado frente a ella.

Disculpe Joven Shinomori, en unos segundos tendrá sus documentos en orden y sin problemas, me hubiera dicho antes que usted es el hijo del Gobernador, el Rector lo esta esperando para atenderle personalmente. – dijo la señorita que estaba nerviosa, movía documentos de un lugar a otro, se tranquilizo , miro a Aoshi , se paro de su asiento, saliendo de la cabina, lo dirigió a la Oficina del Director - Por aquí, sígame por favor.

Hai – dijo Aoshi asintiendo, siguió a la señorita hasta la oficina del Rector.

La secretaria dio unos golpecitos a la puerta que tenía un letrero de madera que marcaba la palabra Rectoría, una voz varonil dio permiso al acceso de ese lugar .

Adelante – dijo un hombre sentado en una silla de cuero café, frente a él un escritorio lleno de papeles , una computadora, portarretratos y una pluma.

Señor Okina, el joven Shinomori ha llegado – anuncio la joven mujer a su jefe.

Que bueno que llegaste muchacho te estaba esperando , tu padre me hablo temprano para confirmarme que contaríamos con tu presencia en nuestro instituto - Dijo Okina poniéndose de pie, saliendo de su fortaleza llena de documento para estar delante del joven Shinomori , extendió su mano en dirección a Aoshi para saludarle .

Buenos Días Sr. Okina, que gusto verle – Dijo Aoshi sosteniéndole la mirada al anciano y correspondiendo al saludo .

Va, Aoshi Kun, déjate de formalidades muchacho, ven dame un abrazo, soy amigo de tu abuelo desde la infancia – dijo el viejo acercándose al joven dándole un abrazo, le dio unos fuertes golpes en su espalda al joven que se encontraba delante de él con su rostro serio.

Hai – dijo Aoshi en tono tranquilo.

La secretaría todavía se encontraba unos pasos delante de la puerta presenciando el emotivo recibimiento que su jefe daba al heredero de los Shinomori.

Señor lamento interrumpir, pero si no le hace falta mi presencia me retiro a mis labores - dijo la joven.

Si, adelante regresa a tus actividades Lina – dijo Okina dejando el abrazo de hace unos minutos.

Con su permiso joven Shinomori, Sr. Okina ¿ algo que más en lo que pueda serviles ? – dijo la joven que se encontraba cerca de la puerta , girando la perilla.

Mmm... si, Trae por favor una taza con té para Aoshi Kun y una taza de café negro para mi, por favor – dijo el anciano.

Claro señor, en un momento se los traigo, con su permiso - dijo la secretaria abriendo la puerta y cerrándola tras de si, dejó solos a los dos hombres que se encontraban en la oficina

Bien, muchacho como has crecido tenía mucho tiempo de no verte , toma asiento – Dijo Okina señalando la silla que se encontraba delante del escritorio.

Gracias - dijo Aoshi tomando asiento – mucho tiempo, hace tres años desde que me marche a Rusia que no nos habíamos visto Señor.

Aj�¿ y dime como te fue en Rusia ? – dijo Okina tomando asiento.

Muy bien, tuve la oportunidad de estudiar varias idiomas, perfeccione el Ruso, conocí la arquitectura de diferentes países Europeos, puesto que el instituto donde estudiaba constantemente nos llevaban a grandes ciudades de Europa, París, Londres, Roma, Berlín y como olvidar Madrid . – decía Aoshi recordando cada lugar, sobre todo los grandes edificios que adornaban las ciudades con su buena calidad de construcción.

Entiendo muchacho, debió ser una experiencia única – dijo Okina haciendo contacto visual, buscaba una chispa de vida en la mirada fija de Aoshi, pero nada, solo podía ver un vacío en sus ojos azul hielo que envolvían tristeza.

_- pobre muchacho_- pensó el anciano sin quitarle la vista de encima, era extraño observador a un hombre joven de tan solo 18 años, ahí sentado frente a él sin expresión en su rostro, solo una mirada perdida.

¿ _En qué pesaba Aoshi Shinomori a su corta edad ¿ qué tan lejos quería llegar ¿ cuál era su objetivo en la vida ? _– era una pregunta tras otra las que se formulaban en la mente de Okina, estaba seguro que el futuro del muchacho era prometedor, sin embargo¿ algún día volvería ese brillo en sus ojos que antes lo caracterizaba ? o acaso seguiría encerrado en su dolor. Si, no había duda el muchacho Shinomori seguía enfadado con su padre, no podía perdonarle ese error, del cual su madre no tenía conocimiento, como fiel amigo de la familia Shinomori, Okina conocía muy bien los movimientos que el Señor Saito llevaba acabo, y él estaba al tanto de lo sucedido hace 3 años, exactamente dos meses antes de que el joven sentado delante de él se marchará a Rusia , por más consejo que Okina dio al padre de Aoshi, no hizo caso de ellos y actuó de una manera irracional, ese error le costó la admiración y cariño de su único hijo, era una lastima verlo así muerto en la realidad de la vida.

El silencio seguía siendo parte de la habitación, Okina seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, pensaba en la manera en que la relación padre e hijo de los Shinomori pudiera cambiar, ya lo tenía decidido lo haría por Aoshi buscaría la manera de regresar esa agradable personalidad que tenía antes de irse a ese largo viaje que le sirvió de refugio a su dolor, a su desilusión, como de la noche a la mañana algo así podía suceder, seguía observando a Aoshi, él se encontraba estudiando cada gesto que el anciano reflejaba en su rostro cada que una nueva idea surgía. Hubo suaves golpecillos detrás de la puerta, anunciando el regreso de la secretaria con el té de Aoshi y su Café – Se puede fueron las palabras escuchadas – detrás de la puerta.

Adelante, pensé que no llegabas Lina – Dijo Okina regresando a la realidad dejando en su mente un torbellino de preguntas que le dieran la respuesta a que debería hacer para solucionar la relación de los Shinomori , el viejo obsequio una picará sonrisa a su secretaría.

No Cambia – dijo Lina en un susurro mientras entregaba una taza con té humeante a Aoshi y al mismo tiempo le entregaba una servilleta.

Gracias – dijo Aoshi tomando en sus manos la taza y la servilleta, acerco la taza a sus labios para dar una ligera probada a la delicia que tenía frente suyo.

No hay de que – dijo la secretaria dando la vuelta y poniendo sobre la mesa la taza de café del rector, moviendo unos cuantos documentos, con el fin de que estos no se vieran dañados por algún posible descuido de su jefe, era una secretaria muy comprometida con su trabajo, era su mejor cualidad el orden la cual daba eficiencia y eficacia en su trabajo, Okina la observaba atento, era una mujer madura y muy linda, su mano derecha.

_- ¿qué haría el sin la buena memoria de ella ? – _pensaba Okina - _tal vez ya no trabajaría desempeñando ese cargo_ – fue la respuesta dada por su conciencia un escalofrío le recorrió la médula espinal de solo pesarlo le daban nauseas, definitivamente nunca se desharía de su querida Lina.

GraciasLina, puedes retirarte - dijo Okina dando un sorbo a su café, se lo dio tal y como a él le gustaba negro, dos hojita de canela y una media cucharadita de azúcar, era una delicia como la ambrosia de los dioses.

mmm, eres única, esto es una delicia - repitió para si mismo Okina dejando la taza en el platito de porcelana que estaba sobre su escritorio.

De nada Señor Okina, siga disfrutándolo – dijo Lina, sabía lo mucho que su jefe disfrutaba de sus ricos cafés preparados como a él le gustaban, sin una porción de más de canela y sin una menos porción de azúcar, era exactamente para deleite del rector - me retiro, con su permiso caballeros – dijo Lina dirigiéndose a la puerta , antes de salir se dio media vuelta y regresando al escritorio dejo en la mesa unos papeles.

por cierto aquí le dejo los documentos de los cuatro alumnos que se acaban de inscribir hace unos minutos – dijo la secretaría.

Ok, gracias Lina, los revisaré más tarde – dijo Okina mirando las pestañas de las carpetas que se encontraban sobre su escritorio, se leían visiblemente unos nombres " Enishi Yukishiro", Kenshin Himura", Kaoru Kamiya" y Soujiro Seta".

Lina se dirigió a la puerta giro la perilla y salió de la oficina de su jefe, Aoshi seguía en silencio de repente su mente volvía a recordar la tierna sonrisa de la chica que hace una hora se había encontrado camino a la universidad.

_- ¿ sería el destino ?_ – se pregunto así mismo en silencio – No esas eran tonterías, pensamientos que los débiles buscaban como explicación a sus frustraciones, Aoshi movió la cabeza de un lado a otro negando su pensamiento, Okina al ver el movimiento del joven Shinomori le habló con voz firme.

Que te ocurre muchacho¿ te sientes mal? – dijo Okina sin quitarle la vista.

No es nada Señor, solo un ligero dolor de cabeza_ –_ mintió Aoshi.

Ya entiendo , sacudiendo las ideas_ –_ dijo Okina para el mismo en un susurro para que el joven no se diera cuenta.

Disculpe Señor, necesito firmar los papeles, pronto será tiempo de tomar mi primera clase y no quisiera llegar tarde – dijo Aoshi terminando el té que había en la taza.

Lo se Aoshi , no cambias, muy responsable y puntual – Dijo Okina con una sonrisa, sabía que el joven tendría el mejor de los futuros y no por ser el único hijo del Gobernador y heredero de la familia Shinomori , si no por que tenía el potencial necesario para ser el próximo líder del país en Japón, aunque conociéndolo no aceptaría un puesto político, pero ya el tiempo decidiría el futuro de este muchacho .

Aoshi lo miraba con atención, esperaba que le entregará los documentos, firmarlos y poder ir a sus clases, sería un día tranquilo, el primer día siempre era igual , cada maestro daba a conocer su forma de trabajo, su manera de evaluar y casi como ritual cada alumno se presentaba al grupo, típico decían su nombre, su edad, de que instituto eran egresados y el por que de su decisión por estudiar esa carrera, la última pregunta era nueva ya que era la primera vez que ingresaba a ese nivel, sin embargo, era todo predecible lo hacia cada vez que iniciaba un curso, le parecía aburrido e interesante a la vez así sabría quienes serían sus compañeros de clase, estaba seguro que se encontraría con algunos hijos de amigos de su padre.

¿ cuales son los documentos que debo firmar ? – dijo Aoshi tranquilo, dejando poco a poco a un lado sus pensamientos de cómo sería su primer día de curso.

Estos son los documentos Aoshi, firma en la línea punteada que esta en el lado derecho, aquí donde esta la "X" – dijo Okina señalando el lugar donde el joven debía firmar.

El joven siguió las indicaciones del amigo de su padre y firmo las tres hojas que lo requerían – Gracias Señor Okina, debo retirarme – dijo Aoshi dejando la pluma a un lado de los papeles y poniéndose de pie .

Eso es todo Shinomori, me dio gusto saludarte, cualquier cosa sabes donde esta mi oficina, se lo haces saber a Lina y ahí estaré para auxiliarte Aoshi – Dijo Okina levantando la mano para que el joven la estrechará.

Gracias Okina , lo tomaré en cuenta – dijo Aoshi estrechando la mano del anciano, se giro hacia donde estaba la puerta y dando pasos lentos detuvo su paso quedando frente a esta, giro la perilla y cerrando tras de él se marcho, llegando a la cabina donde se encontraba la secretaria, dio las gracias a Lina y se marcho de rectoría.

De nada, fue un placer que tenga buen día – dijo Lina levantándose de su asiento y haciendo reverencia con su cabeza.

Aoshi salió a paso lento de la Sala de Servicios escolares, camino por el largo pasillo principal, observando a la mayoría de los alumnos yendo y viniendo rápidamente, otros solo estaban sentados en las bancas observando el movimiento de personas en el pasillo.

Un auto negro se detuvo justo a la entrada de la universidad, un joven vestido con uniforme de servicio salió del coche y rodeándolo se dirigió a la puerta de atrás, abriéndola dio salida a una señorita de cabello azabache.

Muchas gracias , disculpa la molestia – decía Misao bajando del auto.

No hay de que Señorita Makimashi, fue un placer – decía el Chofer de la familia Shinomori tomando la mano de la joven para ayudarla a salir del coche.

Vaya, dejo de llover eso es tener suerte – dijo la joven posando su mirada al cielo despejado .

Hai – dijo Shiro al escucharan el comentario de Misao – Que tenga un buen día Señorita Misao – se despidío el joven.

Igualmente – dijo Misao subiendo los escalones para entrar por el portón principal de la universidad.

La joven se sorprendió al ver la extensión de la universidad era muy grande, ahora se topaba con otro problema como encontraría el edificio donde tendría la oportunidad de inscribirse.

Buenos días Señorita le puedo ayudar en algo – dijo un hombre que se encontraba en una pequeña caseta cerca de la entrada .

Hai, Buenos días¿ me gustaría saber donde se encuentra el edificio donde están las oficinas para inscribirse?.

Entiendo, sígame en un momento la llevo allá – dijo el hombre guiando a Misao a un enorme edificio cerca de la entrada .

Es usted muy amable, Gracias – Dijo Misao al hombre dedicándole una de sus tiernas sonrisas.

El hombre llego hasta un departamento titulado servicios escolares y empujando la puerta , abrió paso para que Misao entrara, se dirigieron a paso tranquilo hasta llegar a la Oficina de Rectoría, donde el hombre llamo la atención de la secretaria que se encontraba entretenida sellando unos documentos.

Buenos días Lina ¿Cómo amaneciste el día de hoy ? – dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a la mujer que se encontraba en el modulo.

Muy bien, gracias a Dios Cesar y ¿Tú? – dijo la atenta secretaria.

Bien, aquí trabajando – dijo Cesar el Portero de la universidad.

Y dime en que te puedo ayudar – dijo Lina .

A es verdad, mira la Señorita ... – dijo el portero mientras volteaba a mirar a Misao para que le dijera su nombre .

Makimashi Misao - Dijo Misao al notar que el hombre con su mirada le pedia su nombre.

Si, la señorita Makimashi quiere inscribirse , la que es la indicada para asesorarla en esa situación, no hay mejor persona que tú mi querida Lina – dijo el portero.

Que halagador eres Cesar – dijo Lina sonrojándose.

Bien, señorita la dejo en las mejores manos , todo lo que necesite saber Lina podrá aclarárselo – dijo Cesar dirigiendo sus palabras a Misao.

Si Señor muchas gracias, es usted muy amable – dijo Misao haciendo una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento a su gesto en atención a su necesidad.

El hombre dio media vuelta y antes de salir buscó la mirada de la linda secretaria, le guiño el ojo. Saliendo de la Oficina regreso a su puesto de trabajo.

Buenos días Señorita, dígame en que puedo ayudarla - dijo una sonriente y atenta secretaria después de recibir tan coqueto gesto del hombre que minutos antes abandonaba la oficina.

Buenos días, miré quisiera inscribirme en la carrera de Diseño Gráfico - dijo Misao.

Ok, déjeme checar - dijo la secretaria mirando hacia el computador y abriendo algunas paginas.

Hai, Gracias – dijo Misao esperando la respuesta.

Mmm... lo lamento mucho Señorita pero tenemos un ligero problema- dijo Lina volteando su rostro en dirección a Misao.

¿Cómo¿Cual? – dijo Misao con tono de preocupación.

Hai, lo que sucede es que el cupo de esa carrera es limitado , no tenemos espacio libre hasta el próximo año – dijo Lina.

Hay no ¿ qué voy hacer ahora ? – dijo Misao recargando sus brazos cruzados en la repisita y posando su cabeza en ellos.

Tenemos una opción, pero no tengo idea si a usted le convenga – dijo Lina.

Dígame, por favor - dijo Misao levantando su rostro atenta.

Mire señorita Makimashi, la carrera de Arquitectura se abre cada seis meses y algunas materias base, que se toman en el curso de primer año de la carrera de Diseño son las mismas que se llevan en el curso de Arquitectura, no se... talvez usted podría inscribirse como estudiante de la carrera de Arquitectura, tomará solo las materias base de ambas carreras y ya el año que viene se inscribe en el curso de Diseño Grafico¿Qué le parece? - terminó diciendo la secretaria.

Misao pensó un poco cada palabra dicha por la señorita que se encontraba delante suyo, era una oferta muy tentadora, si no la aceptaba tendría que esperar un año, mmm... ¿qué haría durante ese año, no, no, ella no estaba dispuesta a perder un año de estudios, después de unos segundos respondió.

Acepto - dijo Misao con decisión ante la propuesta de la secretaria.

Perfecto, le explicaré que es lo que tiene que hacer – dijo Lina sacando un oficio de inscripción para que Misao firmará de conformidad.

Si, Gracias – dijo Misao

Señorita Makimashi, este documento expresa que usted solo tomará algunas materias del curso de Arquitectura que prácticamente serían 6 de 8 que contiene el curso, miré aquí le muestro cuales son, ya las cargue a su expediente, el cual podrá checar mañana en la red – dijo la amable secretaria, mostrándole una hoja color amarillo pastel donde se contenían las materias que conformaban el curso : Historia del Arte, Figura y Fondo, Arte antiguo, Historia del Color, Historia de la Forma, Dibujo Técnico.

Gracias, disculpe como es que estas materias serán tomadas en cuenta en mi curso de Diseño¿me voy atrasar? – dijo Misao insegura.

Es simple señorita, lo que haremos es rivalidarle las materias y en realidad estas 6 materias son las que se toman en el curso de Diseño, es por eso que el cupo es limitado.

Entiendo, es genial – dijo Misao más tranquila al terminó de la explicación.

Hai, miré este es su Horario, viene la materia que cursar�, el nombre del Titular y el salón donde se imparte¿alguna duda? – Dijo Lina a la señorita

No , todo claro, muchas gracias Señorita – dijo Misao sonriendo.

Solo una cosa más Señorita Makimashi – dijo Lina .

Si dígame – dijo Misao antes de salir de la Oficina

No le diga a nadie sobre su estado dentro del curso de Arquitectura, en caso que le pregunten , dígales que viene de otra escuela y usted esta llevando las materias que le hacen falta ¿ queda claro? – dijo Lina

Si, esta bien, gracias ¿ puedo saber por que ? – dijo Misao curiosa.

Lo que sucede es que no se permiten este tipo de tramites, si no pudo entrar a la carrera, se queda fuera y ni modo, pero como usted es de nuevo ingreso y viene fuera de la ciudad se hace una excepción por carrera y tuvo suerte , fue elegida, así que le suplicó no lo diga son políticas de la institución- dijo Lina con confianza .

Bien, Gracias no se preocupe nadie lo sabrá por mi – dijo Misao jalando la puerta para poder salir de la oficina.

Así lo espero, que tenga buen día – dijo Lina

Gracias, usted igual- dijo Misao cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La joven caminó por el pasillo buscando su salón de clases, el pasillo principal era ancho y muy largo no tenía fin, Misao se preguntaba si llegaría a su primera clase temprano.

A ver aquí dice 509, donde estará ese salón, mmm.. 406, 407, 501, 505, aquí está – dijo Misao miraba de un lado a otro buscando el aula de clases, hasta que dio con él, quedo parada frente a un salón que en puerta de madera se veía una placa de metal dorada que con números grandes negros se dibujaba **"509". **

Misao tocó la puerta, como no le daban el permiso de acceder, se dio la libertad de girar la perilla entrar a este, al abrir la puerta por completo noto que no había maestro, a lo mucho 10 compañeros que estaban entretenidos en sus charlas y en una esquina lo vio, si, era el apuesto joven de la mañana que había tenido la gentileza o descortesía de haberla dejado sola con su chofer para que la trajera a la universidad y como gesto de caballerosidad le quito su paraguas

_- mmm.. que suerte la mía se dijo Misao para si misma_ – La joven camino sin mucho alboroto a un lugar vació cerca del asiento del joven de mirada fría, esos hermosos ojos que la habían hechizados estaban perdidos en algún punto observando la ventana .

Buenos días Joven Shinomori, nos volvemos a encontrar, puedo sentarme – dijo Misao.

Aoshi no hizo movimiento alguno seguía con su mirada perdido en algún punto dela ventana, sintió la presencia de alguien y al escuchar la voz de la joven se le hizo familiar, sin embargo no hizo caso, tal vez sería una de las muchas señoritas hijas de los amigos de su padre que querían y buscaban locamente una cita con él, no tenía tiempo para ello, necesitaba pensar en la dulce mirada escarlata que en la mañana le había devuelto el brillo a su mirada ...

Continuará ...

Hola Chicas Y Chicos ! Lamento la demora, lo se tarde mucho, acepto todo tipo de amenazas, este capi esta dedicado a todas las personas que gustan de leer mi fic y esperaron la actualización, en especial a mi querida amiga Yuli Chan, que me ha estado diciendo que esperaba la actualización del fic.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews, no fueron tantos como la primera vez que lo publique, pero algo es algo y realmente espero que me dejen muchos más en este capi, recuerden de eso depende mi motivación para continuar, ya empecé el capi 4 ustedes deciden cuando publicó, ahora estoy de vacaciones pero solo me dan una semana, así que espero aprovecharla al máximo, aunque con la mudanza quien sabe pero les prometo que me esforzare.

Muchas gracias a : Kaede Shirakawa , Catty Chan, Yuli Chan, Liz350 Chan, leg , Cristal Chan, gabyhyatt , daiyobueno, Misao Shinomori 12 Chan,

Estas son las personas que me dejaron reviews antes de que me borraran el fic: R.A. tasec, Cristy Girl, Marie Shinomori, Justary San, Ali Chan 6, mikomi Shinomori, Pau, Lou Asuka, Iván, Lucy Okari, Muchísimas Gracias a todos ustedes por dejarme una opinión de mi historia, espero sus reviews en este Capitulo.

Muchos Besos para todos, abrazos que Dios los bendiga y les guarde les dice hasta pronto Al is Chan.

DEJEN REVIEWS, ONEGAI!


	4. Capítulo 4:Sorpresas Placenteras

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la historia que sea inspirado en mis pensamientos.

Escrito por: Alcione Yil de Cfiro / RinKo InuKai

Capítulo 4: Sorpresas placenteras y desagradables 

La lluvia había cesado, un coche rojo quemado entraba a la cochera que abría sus puertas de manera automática dando la bienvenida al hombre que conducía el auto, el hombre paro el andar del coche abrió la puerta y saliendo de este puso seguro con el control a las puertas del coche, se dirigió a la entrada que le permitía llegar a dentro por la cocina.

- Regrese amor – dijo el hombre con voz grave al entrar a la cocina dejando las llaves en la mesa.

- Buenos días papito – dijo una niña que estaba sentada frente a la repisa tomando un licuado de mango.

- Buenos días ¿ como amaneció mi niña preciosa ? – dijo el hombre dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la pequeña, se acercó al rostro de la niña quedando sus labios a la altura de su frente y le besó.

- Bien papi , ¿ y tú? – respondió la niña con una sonrisa en sus labios, gracias al dulce gesto de su padre.

- Muy bien Tsubame ¿ y tu mamá donde esta ? – dijo el padre a su hija.

- Mamá esta atendiendo una llamada de la abuela – respondió Tsubame.

- Ya veo, entonces iré a encontrarme con ella, ¿ esta en la recamara ? – dijo el hombre.

La niña asintió mientras bebía del vaso que contenía el licuado de su fruta favorita.

- Papi ... – dijo la niña

- Dime cariño – dijo el hombre que sacaba jugo de naranja del refrigerador y se dirigía a la repisa para servirse un poco en un vaso mediano.

- ¿ Tú a donde fuiste ? – preguntó Tsubame, la niña terminó la bebida que contenía el vaso que permanecía quieto en sus manos, se puso de pie y se dirigió al fregadero para lavar los pocos platos y vasos que se encontraban esperando por ella.

- Fui a dejar a tu hermana a la universidad, recuerda hoy es su primer día de clases – dijo el hombre.

- Es verdad, Misao tenía que ir hoy a la universidad para quedar inscrita en la carrera de Diseño Gráfico, mmm ... – Dijo la niña.

¿ mmm..., que significa cariño ? – preguntó el padre, su hija había captado su atención cuando este escucho el sonido último de sus palabras.

- Estaba pensando papi, solo me preguntaba cómo le estará yendo a nuestra Misao – respondió Tsubame a su padre que la miraba directo a sus ojos chocolate.

- Le hice una pregunta joven Aoshi, ¿ me puedo sentar ? – dijo nuevamente Misao con voz firme ante la falta de atención que el joven tenía hacia ella.

Aoshi interrumpió sus pensamientos, dirigió su rostro hacia donde provenía la voz y su mirada se iluminó al encontrarse con la sonriente mirada esmeralda de la joven que se había apoderado de sus pensamientos desde que la había conocido, el joven se encontraba observándola sin perder detalle de sus gestos y movimientos, quería memorizar cada parte de su rostro para traerlo a su mente cada vez que él así lo quisiera, sin embargo no era muy necesario ya que su inconsciente ya se había tomado a la tarea de hacerlo y era por esa razón que el apuesto chico no dejaba de pensar en la amable señorita que había conocido bajo la lluvia.

Misao movió sus manos de un lado a otro frente al rostro del joven.

- _Vaya, ahora que le sucede, pareciese que esta en otro lugar_ – pensó Misao observando sus hermosos ojos azul hielo.

- ¿ Y bien ? – preguntó la joven al chico que se encontraba perdido en la mirada de Misao.

- ¿ Y bien ? – repitió la pregunta el chico sin entender a lo que se refería Misao.

- Si, por Kami en que lugar se encuentra, hace unos momentos le pregunte si podía sentarme en ese lugar que esta vació, ¿ puedo ? – dijo Misao, empezaba a perder su paciencia.

- Hai – dijo Aoshi asintiendo, esa fue la respuesta que el joven pudo dar a la chica.

- Gracias , aunque de todas maneras si me hubiera dicho que no, me hubiera sentado – dijo Misao pensando en voz alta.

- Si así pensabas no entiendo el por que tu insistencia en que yo te diera permiso de sentarte - dijo Aoshi captando la atención de la joven que se encontraba dándole la espalda, estaba dejando sus cosas en el lugar donde se disponía a sentarse.

- Yo... no te pedía permiso ... solo quise iniciar una conversación... pero a ti no te interesa hablar conmigo – dijo Misao dando una mirada nerviosa con mezcla de melancolía en ella.

- El problema no eres tu cariño – dijo un chico alto de cabello corto plateado que acaba de entrar al salón, interrumpiendo la conversación que se iniciaba entre los jóvenes.

- ¿ Qué quieres decir ? – Preguntó Misao dirigiendo su mirada hacia el joven que interrumpía su conversación con el chico silencioso.

- Sí, el problema de Shinomori somos todos, no es contigo en específico, todas las personas que caminamos por la faz de la Tierra invadimos su espacio – dijo el joven sarcásticamente, haciendo que Aoshi lo observará fulminándolo por su comentario, y aunque se sintió incomodo no lo mostró delante de Misao ni del joven, su rostro se encontraba inexpresivo.

El rostro de Misao se torno de sorpresa al escuchar que el joven hablaba de esa manera del gentil caballero que le había permitido a su chofer llevarla sana y salva a la universidad.

- ¿ No piensas decir algo a tu favor ? – preguntó suplicante la joven a Aoshi.

- Por favor señorita... – dijo el joven que había llegado hacía unos instantes.

- Makimashi Misao – dijo Misao.

- Le decía señorita Misao, que a Shinomori no le interesa lo que ocurre a su alrededor, así que no dirá nada a su favor – dijo el joven.

- Pero ... – dijo Misao mirando de reojo a Aoshi que seguía callado ahora en sus manos tenía un libro y se encontraba embelesado en la lectura, aunque escuchaba cada una de las palabras del dialogo sostenido entre ambos chicos, mostró interés nulo mientras en silencio disfrutaba leyendo del libro.

- Por cierto mi nombre es Yukishiro Enishi, mi linda señorita, es un placer – dijo el joven interrumpiendo a Misao, extendiendo su mano el joven para que Misao le regresará el saludo, en lugar de saludarla de manera tradicional, como un caballero inglés le brindo un beso en su mano y le obsequio una sonrisa.

- El placer es mío joven Yukishiro – dijo Misao sonrojada y retirando su mano de la prisión de la mano y labios del joven.

- Llámame Enishi por favor, así yo puedo llamarte Misao – dijo el joven acortando la distancia entre ellos.

- Sí... claro Enishi... puedes llamarme Misao – dijo nerviosamente Misao al sentir el calor del joven cerca de su espacio personal.

Aoshi empezó a sentir que la ira se apoderaba de él, se sintió desconcertado, ¿ cómo era posible que el hecho de escuchar una simple conversación de presentación entre dos personas, le molestará , era la primera vez que experimentaba esta sensación de coraje y necesidad de reclamó por algo que no le pertenecía.

- _Por que me siento así, quiero desaparecer a Enishi_ – pensó Aoshi, dejó la lectura, cerró el libro poniéndolo a un lado de la superficie de la mesa en la esquina, se puso de pie sin mostrar emociones, disponiéndose a salir del lugar antes de no responder por sus actos irracionales, la falta de control de los impulsos le hizo sentir temor por primera vez en muchos años.

- ¿ QUÉ? ¡! – alzó la voz Misao para llamar la atención de Aoshi sin tener éxito, fue más directa.

- Hey, ¿ adonde cree que va, mmm... pensé que estábamos conversando... como siempre el joven Shinomori me deja con la palabra en la boca – dijo Misao a un joven que la ignoraba y avanzaba hacia la puerta para salir.

- Misao ... espera ... – dijo Enishi detrás de la joven que ya iba tras Shinomori.

-Shinomori, le estoy hablando a usted – dijo Misao alargando su brazo para alcanzar la mano de Aoshi y detener su camino, sus manos se rozaron y en ese instante Aoshi detuvo su camino haciendo que Misao se topara con su inmensa espalda.

Aoshi giró sobre sus talones encontrándose con Misao que se tocaba su cabeza y hacía señas como si quisiera llorar, el chico la observó por tres minutos hasta que los gritos de Yukishiro le distrajeran.

- Misao ... ¿ Yo podría mostrarte la universidad y la ciudad de Kyoto si me lo permites ? – dijo Enishi tocando el hombro de la joven.

- mmm... lo siento – dijo Misao volteando a ver a Enishi.

- ¿ Por qué ? - preguntó Enishi incrédulo estaba seguro que por el asentó y comportamiento de la joven ella no era de la ciudad.

Misao se disponía a responderle que no sería posible por que había quedado de comer con su familia , tal vez sería otro día, en ese momento en que ella pensaba en lo que le diría al joven de cabellos plateados, Aoshi se disponía a irse, por la mente de Misao cruzó una atrevida idea la cual no dudo en expresar.

- Lo que pasa es que ya había quedado con el joven Shinomori en salir a conocer la ciudad, también me va mostrar las instalaciones de la universidad, tal vez si nos hubiéramos conocido primero, eso era lo que hablábamos antes de que tú llegarás a interrumpirnos – dijo Misao con una sonrisa tomando la mano de Aoshi con fuerza suplicando que se quedará y le siguiera el juego, no quería pensar en como quedaría si el joven la descubría o la rechazaba delante de Enishi, tragó saliva , su mano sudó lo cual Aoshi sintió y sin pensarlo asintió cuando la joven se encontró con su mirada y le pedía que el corroborará lo que ella había dicho.

- Si es así, no tengo más que hacer, vaya Shinomori quien iba pensar que tendrías el valor para invitar a salir a una linda joven – dijo Enishi desconcertado por las palabras escuchadas de la boca de la joven y observar que Aoshi, su eterno rival le secundaba en su explicación.

Aoshi era una piedra, había apoyado a la joven en su respuesta de que habían quedado juntos en salir, si que era una sorpresa más que para las personas de allí presentes para él mismo, en el momento en que sintió el apretón de la suave, pequeña y cálida mano de la joven no dudo en asentir, se sintió desarmado al contemplar la mirada dulce y suplicante de la joven, esa chica era especial podía sentir como su mano se aferraba a la de él y su cuerpo le pedía involuntariamente que se quedará allí cerca de ella.

- Me retiro , al parecer el maestro no va venir y la próxima clase es a las 11:00am y apenas son 9:30am , fue un placer conocerte Misao, nos veremos en la siguiente clase, disfruten el paseo – dijo Enishi guiñando su ojo izquierdo.

- Hai, Gracias, nos vemos al rato – dijo Misao al chico haciéndole una seña de despedida, movía su mano derecha de un lado a otro diciendo "Adiós", sin darse cuenta aún sostenía la mano del joven Shinomori.

- Cof, Cof – Aoshi hizo este sonido atrayendo la atención de Misao hacia él.

- Si, dígame – dijo Misao mirando al joven que se encontraba levemente sonrojado de sus mejillas muy poco visible para ella.

- Podrías soltar mi mano – dijo Aoshi con un gran esfuerzo, en contra del deseo de su corazón, pensó, dominado por la razón dejó libres las palabras por su boca.

- Gomen – dijo Misao soltando rápidamente la mano de Aoshi, un rojo carmín se apodero de sus mejillas, disimuladamente miro hacia otro lugar para impedir que el joven se percatará de lo apenada que se encontraba por su atrevimiento.

Aoshi asintió , estaba dispuesto a marcharse de ese lugar y caminar calladamente por los pasillos y encontrarse a sí mismo gracias a la calma del ambiente.

- gracias por ayudarme hace un momento, apoyando mis palabras – dijo Misao al sentir que Aoshi empezaba a caminar.

- si no querías salir con Yukishiro, solo tenias que decirle que no querías salir con él – dijo en tono frío Aoshi sin mirar a la joven.

- Yo... – dijo Misao tras escuchar las congelantes palabras de Shinomori.

- No debiste mentir y tomarme como excusa – dijo Aoshi interrumpiendo a Misao, la observó de reojo, alcanzaba a notar a una chica con la cabeza baja y sus ojos clavados en el suelo.

Misao sintió que las palabras de Aoshi le atravesaban el pecho como una daga , diminutas lagrimas asomaban los ojos esmeralda de la joven, sentía dolor, las palabras eran duras y era cierto algunas veces matan, solo había querido ser amable, acercarse al joven de mirada fría que había tenido un gentil gesto para con ella bajo la lluvia, tomo valor deteniendo con fuerza el correr libre de las gotas salinas por sus mejillas.

- Yo... lo lamento... joven Shinomori, yo no digo mentiras..., ni uso a las personas como pretexto...,- dijo Misao con voz temblorosa, un nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar con soltura.

La Joven tomo fuerzas de su corazón y sin tomar aire terminó diciendo lo que pensaba al joven Shinomori.

- Solo quise mostrarle que me sentía agradecida por su muestra de caballerosidad al pedirle a su empleado que me trajera a la universidad, deseaba conocerle, caminar a su lado disfrutando de su compañía y uno que otro sonido travieso que interrumpiera nuestra silenciosa conversación-

Misao seguía con su mirada clavada en el suelo como buscando refugio en él. Aoshi guardo silencio escuchando las palabras de Misao, sentía un vació en su corazón al escuchar cada palabra que salía de los labios de la joven.

- _Ah! Misao eso te pasa por tonta, por querer hablar con un desconocido que te mira fríamente, te dice palabras duras alimentando un dolor que no debes sentir, Si, bien merecido te lo tienes por entrometida y latosa, por ser tan impertinente, por querer ser amiga de alguien que aparenta no tener corazón y esconde sus emociones_ - se decía Misao a sí misma en silencio, sus pensamientos se turbaron y las lagrimas fueron liberadas de sus ojos esmeralda cristalizando el brillo de estos.

El joven Shinomori seguía frente a ella sin decir nada, la escuchaba atentamente, deseaba interrumpirla decirle que lamentaba haberle hablado de esa manera, vio caer diminutas gotas al piso y se dio cuenta que Misao era la única mujer, sin contar a su madre, a la cual sentía la necesidad de proteger con un abrazo y consolar con un beso en la frente, lamentaba ser el causante de su sufrimiento, la jovencita llena de vida, que derramaba alegría con sus palabras alrededor de ella, ahora era un cuerpo sin movimiento frente a él.

- Una cosa más, para no volver a molestarlo con mi presencia, así que ya sabe no soy mentirosa, pero usted si es un grosero, arrogante y ladrón, le regalo mi paraguas quédese con él – rompiendo el agonizante silencio terminó diciendo Misao por últimas palabras para salir corriendo del lugar atravesando el pasillo central dirigiéndose a los jardines.

Aoshi no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado, sin duda alguna no tenía por que tratar a la joven de esa manera, desde un principio la única intención de Misao era iniciar una amistad sincera, pura, cimentada en la confianza , por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió mal por ser frío con una persona, esa joven era diferente a las hijas de los amigos de su padre, jóvenes superficiales que antes de mirar el interior de él, se fijaban en su atractivo físico, en su dinero y en el buen nombre del que era heredero, esas señoritas que dejaban pisotear su dignidad con sus palabras frías e insultantes con el único fin de estar a su lado o de por lo menos alcanzar una mirada suya.

- Gomen – susurro el joven viendo como Misao corría para alejarse de él, su agresor, quiso seguirla pero sus piernas no respondían, seguía quieto escuchando una y otra vez las palabras de la joven repitiéndose mezclados con sus pensamientos, admiraba su valor nunca nadie le había hablado de tal manera, reclamándole por su actitud.

- _No pienso perder la oportunidad de conocerte, no permitiré que te alejes de mi sin saber quien eres y de donde vienes, Misao Makimashi volveremos a vernos , tenemos un paseo pendiente, siempre cumplo lo que prometo, _– pensó Aoshi dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, el brillo de los ojos azul hielo del joven regreso después de años de ausencia.

_- _Es una promesa que llevaré acabo con el mejor placer – dijo Aoshi casi audible para él, guardo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, dio media vuelta para seguir con su camino que había sido interrumpido minutos antes, camino lentamente por el pasillo central, con suerte se encontraría con Misao, le ofrecería una disculpa para comenzar a mostrarle las instalaciones de la Universidad.

**Toc, toc ...** - se escucharon suaves golpes detrás de la puerta del despacho donde se encontraba una pareja.

- Adelante – dijo un hombre al escuchar los golpes.

- Con su permiso mi Señor, aquí tiene la agenda que me pidió – dijo la joven haciendo entrega de la agenda al hombre, una vez que Saito la tuvo en su manos le dio las gracias a la joven por llevársela.

- Gracias Omasu – dijo Saito abriendo la Agenda y buscando en el calendario el día en que se encontraba para checar los compromisos que tenía para ese día y los pendientes que debía tratar con el secretario de gobernación, su vocero y amigo de la infancia.

- Señor Saito se le ofrece algo más - dijo la joven a su patrón.

- Por el momento es todo, puedes retirarte, no olvides avisarme cuando el señor Shishio llegue. – dijo Saito dejando en su escritorio la agenda, rodeo el escritorio y tomo asiento en la silla negra para firmar unos documentos.

- Así será señor, con su permiso – hizo una reverencia – Señora Tokio, ¿ a usted se le ofrece algo más ? – preguntó Omasu dirigiendo su mirada hacia la mujer que se encontraba sentada en el sofá negro a un lado del ventanal.

- Muchas gracias Omasu, yo estoy bien, puedes retirarte – Dijo Tokio obsequiando una sonrisa a la chica del servicio.

- Si señora, con permiso- dijo la joven saliendo en silencio del despacho.

- Hola Cariño – dijo un hombre que entraba a una habitación donde se encontraba una mujer cepillando su largo cabello café.

- Seijuro, regresaste temprano amor, pensé que arreglarías algunas cosas sobre el colegio donde va estudiar Tsubame – dijo la mujer que estaba sentada en un banco frente a un tocador, se observaba en el espejo, desde allí se encontró con el rostro de su atractivo esposo.

- Sí, esa era la idea, pero con la lluvia pensé que lo mejor era regresar a casa, aún faltan dos semanas para que los chicos de la edad de Tsubame comiencen su curso - dijo Seijuro acercándose a su esposa, le dio un besó en su cabeza aspirando su aroma.

- Entiendo – dijo la mujer obsequiando una sonrisa

- mmm... que bien hueles Okon, te diste un baño con esencias de jazmines - dijo Seijuro abrazando a su esposa por la cintura, atrayéndola a él la giro y besó sus labios.

- Así es, un baño revitalizador, debo arreglarme , hoy saldremos como familia a comer y conoceremos la ciudad, debo verme muy linda para mi galán – dijo Okon seductoramente en el oído de Seijuro.

- Me parece perfecto, creo que también tomaré un baño, que te parece si me tallas la espalda – Seijuro cargo en brazos a Okon, camino lentamente hasta la cama, depositándola en está, le besó nuevamente en los labios mientras decía las palabras.

- Me parece muy bien cariño – dijo Okon que se aferraba con sus brazos del cuello de su esposo, dio un travieso beso en la nariz del hombre que la miraba con ternura.

- Te amo Okon – dijo Seijuro besándola en la frente.

- y yo a ti ... - dijo Okon soltando de su agarre a su marido, lo dejó libre de sus frágiles brazos.

- Por cierto Okon, ¿ Has recibido alguna llamada para mí? – preguntó interesado Seijuro, caminando hasta el closet para sacar de esté una bata de baño azul rey.

- Aparte de mamá, que te envío saludos, pues creo que no – dijo Okon sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

- Ya veo, la próxima vez que hables con Kaede San dale mis saludos – dijo Seijuro entrando al cuarto de baño cerro la puerta detrás de él.

- Lo haré, le dije que ya extrañas sus ricos desayunos – dijo Okon soltando una risita traviesa.

- Oh, eso es verdad los desayunos de tu madre son los mejores, tienes de donde haber heredado ese buen sazón – dijo Seijuro ya dentro de la ducha.

Se escucho el sonido del teléfono, Okon se giro, acercó su mano al buró tomo la bocina en su mano y respondió la llamada.

- Halo, casa de la familia Makimashi – dijo Okon con voz tranquila.

- Buenos días, con el Señor Seijuro Makimashi por favor – se escucho la voz varonil del otro lado de la bocina.

- En estos momentos se encuentra ocupado, si gusta dejar algún teléfono donde el pueda comunicarse después de que se desocupe o gusta llamarle más tarde con gusto él le atenderá – dijo Okon con voz pausada y educada.

- Gracias, le llamaré más tarde, ¿después de las 5:00pm esta bien ? – dijo el hombre.

- Esta bien, yo le aviso al señor Makimashi que usted le llamará a esa hora, disculpe ¿podría decirme su nombre ? – dijo Okon

- Dígale que Zouzou le llamó, me gustaría que fuera mi representante – dijo el hombre.

- Pierda cuidado, se lo haré saber – dijo Okon

- Muchas gracias, hasta más tarde – dijo el hombre

- Que tenga una buena tarde Señor Zouzou – dijo Okon, después colgó el teléfono.

La mujer se puso de pie , se dirigió al closet, sacó un lindo vestido azul claro, se vistió, camino hasta el tocador, sentándose en el banco empezó a maquillarse.

- Te vez preciosa, tu galán estará contento de salir contigo y disfrutar de tu compañía – dijo Seijuro que salía del cuarto de baño, tras él una nube de vapor, secaba su cabello negro que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros con una toalla blanca.

- Gracias, por cierto recibiste una llamada mientras te dabas tu baño – dijo Okon que ahora daba color a sus labios.

- ¿Quién llamó? – dijo Seijuro sacando un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa guinda del closet.

- Su nombre es Zouzou , le dije que estabas ocupado – dijo Okon mirando de reojo a Seijuro

- Zouzou... Zouzou , no recuerdo haber escuchado antes ese apellido, mmm... o será un nombre ¿ te dijo qué se le ofrecía ? - dijo Seijuro mientras terminaba de vestirse

- pues dijo algo de que le gustaría que fueras su representante, te llamará después de las cinco de la tarde – dijo Okon poniéndose de pie se acercó a Seijuro , le acomodo el cuello de la camisa, poniéndose de puntitas le beso la barbilla.

- Entiendo ... algún jugador novato de football, que quiere entrar a un buen club – dijo Seijuro abrazando a Okon.

- Me alegra que antes de que instales tu oficina ya recibas ofertas de trabajo; cariño eres tan buen manager, que nuevas figuras te buscan – dijo Okon soltándose del abrazo de su esposo.

- Lo se, ven vamos a ver que esta haciendo Tsubame, podemos ir algún parque antes de recoger a Misao en la universidad , aún faltan 2 horas y media para que sea su hora de salida - dijo Seijuro tomando de la mano a Okon.

- Son las 10: 15, es buena idea llevar a Tsubame a conocer los alrededores – dijo Okon mirando el reloj de pared de la habitación.

La pareja abandono la habitación dejando un aroma a limpio mezclado con el perfume femenino y masculino de ambos.

Omasu caminaba en dirección a la cocina cuando escucho el sonido del timbre, cambio el rumbo de su caminar y se encontró frente a la entrada principal, la chica abrió la puerta, tras esta vio a un hombre de edad adulta madura, el hombre la saludo con amabilidad.

- Buenos días Omasu ¿ se encuentra el señor Saito en casa? – preguntó el recién llegado.

- Buenos días Señor Shishio, el señor le espera en el despacho – respondió Omasu al saludo y a la pregunta que le había hecho el hombre.

- ¿ Y dime como han estado las cosas por aquí? – preguntó nuevamente Shishio a la joven que le recibía en la mansión Shinomori.

- Muy bien señor, sígame le llevaré hasta el despacho – dijo la joven respondiendo la pregunta formulada minutos antes por el recién llegado.

- No es necesario Omasu que te molestes en llevarme – dijo el hombre.

- No es molestia señor, es mi deber – dijo la joven del servicio.

- Conozco el camino perfectamente, sigue con tus otros deberes – dijo Shishio caminando a dirección al despacho.

- Pero... señor Shishio – dijo Omasu siendo interrumpida por el hombre

- Te pediré un último favor, llévame una taza de té negro al despacho, ¿ si linda ? – dijo Shishio deteniendo su camino, giro su cabeza en 90 grados y encontrándose con los ojos de la joven le guiño el ojo izquierdo, haciendo que un rojo claro se apoderada de las mejillas de Omasu.

- Si señor, enseguida se lo hago llegar, es un placer – dijo Omasu apresurándose a llegar a la cocina y preparar un té al atractivo hombre que le quitaba el sueño.

- Gracias linda – dijo Shishio siguiendo el camino que le permitiría encontrarse con su mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo.

Shishio Makoto, uno de los hombres más importantes, dueño de empresas exportadoras de Japón, miembro de la bolsa de valores, socio mayorista por poseer un 40 de algunas acciones que mantenían la economía del país estable, hacía 3 años había quedado viudo, convirtiéndose en un hombre soltero codiciado en Japón, amigo de la infancia del gobernador de Kyoto, acosado por las mujeres más bellas de Japón.

El hombre de estatura alta de cabello negro corto, ojos rojizos de mirada apasionada, que vestía un traje azul marino haciendo conjunto a una camisa azul claro y una corbata roja enlazada a su cuello, caminaba lentamente por los pasillos con la intención de encontrarse frente al despacho y comenzar su trabajo a lado del gobernador de Kyoto. Una vez que se encontró frente a la puerta tocó suavemente esperando que del otro lado le indicarán que podía entrar.

- Adelante – dijo una voz grave desde el interior del lugar.

- Buenos días – saludó Shishio al encontrarse con su amigo Saito y su esposa dentro de la habitación.

- Buen día Makoto – respondieron al mismo tiempo Saito y Tokio al saludo del recién llegado.

- Que gusto me da verlos – dijo Shishio besando la mano de la mujer que acompañaba a su amigo como acto de caballerosidad y posteriormente dio un gran abrazo a su amigo palmeando fuertemente sus espaldas.

- El gusto es de nosotros – dijo Tokio al recibir tan caballeroso saludo de parte del apuesto hombre.

La puerta seguía abierta, La chica encargada del servicio se atrevió a entrar aprovechando que el lugar no se encontraba cerrado, su acceso era libre para hacerle entrega a Shishio del té negro que a su llegada le había pedido.

- Con su permiso señores, disculpen el atrevimiento, al ver la puerta abierta ,me permití entrar para entregarle al señor Shishio el té negro que me pidió hace unos momentos – dijo Omasu haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza, acercándose a Shishio le entrego delicadamente en sus manos el platito donde sobre este se encontraba una pequeña tacita de porcelana con líquido negro y humeante.

- Delicioso ¡, muchas gracias Linda, como a mi me gusta – Dijo Shishio al terminar de dar un pequeño sorbo del té negro que poseía la taza.

- No hay de que señor Shishio es un placer – dijo Omasu esquivando la inquisitiva mirada que el hombre le brindaba.

- Me retiro cariño, tengo cosas que hacer, como ordenar lo que se comerá hoy en casa – dijo Tokio acercándose a su marido y dándole un beso fugaz se despidió de él.

- Te amo preciosa – dijo Saito.

- Y yo a ti – dijo Tokio mirándole dulcemente.

- Tortolitos, todo Japón sabe que son la pareja perfecta – Dijo Makoto cortando la inspiración de la pareja y disipando la atmósfera romántica.

- Si no se les ofrece nada más, me retiro – dijo Omasu.

- Espera Omasu me iré contigo – dijo Tokio acercándose a la puerta.

- Si señora – dijo Omasu quedando parada a un lado del marco de la puerta.

- ¿ Te quedarás a comer con nosotros Makoto? - preguntó Tokio al amigo de la familia.

- Si me invitan, será un placer – Respondió el hombre.

-Entonces no se hable más voy a dar el menú, será una comida que nuestros paladares van a saborear como manjar de los dioses – dijo Tokio saliendo del despacho, detrás de ella Omasu en silencio.

- ¿ Cuales son los pendientes que tiene el gobernador para el día de doy? – preguntó Shishio al hombre que se encontraba sentado en su sillón negro observando perdidamente la fila de documentos que se estaban sobre el escritorio.

- Pues... ninguno, la verdad es que te hice venir por un asunto personal, no tiene nada que ver con asuntos gubernamentales – respondió Saito haciendo contacto con su conciencia.

- Entiendo, ya me parecía extraño que me hicieras venir a tu casa en lunes por cuestiones de trabajo, los asuntos del gobierno los mantienes alejados de tu hogar – dijo Shishio sacando un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su saco.

- Necesito hablar contigo sobre el pasado – dijo Saito dejando su asiento, de pie frente al ventanal medito unos momentos mirando hacia el jardín.

- esta bien amigo recordemos los momentos tristes del pasado, la perdida del respeto y buena relación que tenías con tu hijo, la muerte de mi querida Yumi, los sucios negocios que llevamos acabo para llegar a los puestos políticos que ocupamos , que más quieres que haga presente, vamos amigo recordemos juntos – dijo Shishio apagando su cigarrillo lo depositó en un cenicero que estaba en el escritorio, cambio su vista a dirección donde se encontraba Saito.

- No lo digas de esa manera Shishio, Recuerda que Tokio no sabe nada, no tengo intenciones de verla involucrada en esos asuntos – Dijo Saito moviendo su rostro para encontrarse frente a la mirada melancólica de su amigo a causa de los recuerdos.

- Tienes razón para que meter en esto a Tokio, no me gustaría que experimentará la misma suerte que mi Yumi, Aoshi no te lo perdonaría , ese muchacho ya sabe suficiente para odiarte, pero no hay duda que si a su madre llegará a pasarle algo no vives para contarlo jamás obtendrías su perdón – dijo Shishio

- Lo se, nunca creí decirlo amigo ... – dijo Saito con un temblor en su voz que llamó la atención de su acompañante.

- Me asustas Saito... que ocurre – dijo Shishio.

- Tengo miedo Shishio... Miedo de perder a mi esposa, a mi hijo, todo lo que he logrado, mucho miedo corre por mi ser – dijo desesperado Saito.

- Tranquilo amigo en esta vida todo tiene solución menos la muerte, lo sabes muy bien, encontraremos algo que te libre del pasado – dijo Shishio dando ánimos a su amigo.

- Gracias, lamento haberte hecho venir – dijo Saito

- Yo no lamento nada, pude matar dos pájaros de un tiro, vi a la mujer que ha flechado mi corazón y comeré una deliciosa comida, un banquete para mis ojos y otro para mi paladar – dijo Shishio soltando una risotada.

- Vaya, Shishio es enserio, Omasu te ha conquistado no lo puedo creer, si que eres extremista de una mujer extrovertida, elegante, una belleza envidiable a una joven de espíritu puro, inocencia a flor de piel y tímida – dijo Saito con cara de asombro.

- Lo se, pero esa chica es muy linda y me tiene hechizado – dijo Shishio

- jajajaja, tengo que ver tu estrategia de conquista, será muy difícil alcanzar el corazón de la joven – dijo Saito acompañando sus palabras con una carcajada.

Misao caminaba por los pasillos, parecía llevar una carga muy pesada en sus hombros, sus ojos estaban levemente irritados, las lagrimas habían sido liberadas hacía unos momentos, una experiencia amarga, se sentía triste y despreciada, ese chico le había hecho a un lado sin ni siquiera conocerle, era la primera vez que algo así le ocurría, nunca había tenido problemas por su forma de ser, al contrario su conducta alegre , vivaz y tal vez un poco atrevida o entrometida, le había ayudado en otras ciudades para hacer buenos amigos, pocas amistades, pero eran las mejores y duraderas, hasta ahora no había perdido contacto con ninguna.

- Esto fue demasiado, jamás me habían hecho sentir una cucaracha - dijo Misao en voz baja tomando asiento en una banca bajo la sombra de un árbol, después de la lluvia, el sol había salido en todo su esplendor.

La joven se abrazo así misma, junto sus piernas y las subió en la banca, se sumió en sus pensamientos.

- Pero... ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él, ¿ qué tiene ese joven que su rostro no se aparta de mi cabeza ? – se preguntó Misao así misma, no hubo una respuesta clara a esas preguntas, era tan extraño, después de su rechazo, aún deseaba estar a su lado y conocerle.

- Misao eres una tonta, ¿ cómo que quieres conocerle, si que soy Masoquista , pero no volveré a dirigirle la palabra por cuenta propia , eso es un hecho, si ese chico quiere mi amistad tendrá que ser él quien inicie la conversación, las cosas no serán nada fáciles Aoshi Shinomori - dijo Misao en voz baja , paso sus dedos por sus ojos y quitó las lagrimas que habían quedado quietas en sus pestañas.

Aoshi camino por los pasillos buscando a Misao, sin éxito tuvo que regresar al salón de clases la hora de la siguiente clase estaba cerca, las 10:45, faltaban quince minutos, el joven llegó al salón, entró en éste dirigiéndose en silencio a su lugar tomó asiento vio el libro que había dejado sobre la mesa de trabajo del banco, igual a como él lo había dejado, después hecho un vistazo al lugar de junto, allí estaban las cosas de la señorita Makimashi, su mochila y su chaqueta se encontraban sobre la superficie de la mesa del banco, era hora de tomar la clase, el profesor había entrado y cerrado la puerta con seguro, nadie más podía entrar.

- Algo anda mal, Misao no entró a la clase Shinomori... ¿ crees que se le hizo tarde ? – preguntó un curioso Enishi tomando asiento frente a Aoshi.

-...- Aoshi no respondió a tal comentario y pregunta hecha por el joven.

- Ya veo, el señor Frío no responderá, bueno de todas maneras no pareciese de las personas que les guste llegar tarde su primer día de clases, ni mucho menos no entrar a clases, sigo pensando que esto es muy extraño, después de todo la chica dejó sus cosas, talvez regrese por ellas – dijo Enishi observando el lugar que Misao ocuparía si ella se encontrara en el salón de clases.

Aoshi sentía un extraño malestar en la boca del estómago, debía tomar en cuenta las palabras de Enishi, él tenía razón algo andaba mal, Misao no parecía de las chicas que se privarán de tomar alguna clase, algo le decía que su ausencia tenía que ver con el incidente que horas antes tuvieran en el pasillo, se sintió preocupado por Misao, algo era seguro Misao debía regresar por sus cosas y él estaría allí para encontrarse con ella y tal vez hacer las pases, darse el permiso para ambos de conocerse e iniciar una extraña relación de amistad.

Pasaron dos horas, la clase llegó a su fin , el profesor abrió la puerta, los estudiantes empezaron a salir en silencio, un primer día de clases tranquilo sin muchas clases, sin muchos trabajo, solo una investigación sobre el origen del color y sus combinaciones, nada difícil, un par de horas en la biblioteca o en el Internet y listo la tarea estaba lista.

- Hasta mañana Shinomori, ¿ esperarás a Misao? - preguntó Enishi a Aoshi que aún estaba en su asiento, seguía leyendo su libro con interés .

-...- Aoshi ignoró la pregunta de Enishi, la respuesta era afirmativa él estaba dispuesto a esperar a Misao hasta que viniera por sus cosas, pero era algo que no le incumbía al joven.

- Vaya, ganas el premio al Rey del Silencio, mi pregunta es tonta no creo que tengas intenciones de esperarla, igual solo terminas un capitulo de tu aburrido libro y te marcharas, tiempo suficiente para que Misao regrese por sus cosas, así que te dejaré para que las cuides – dijo Enishi tomando sus cosas, camino hacía la salida y se marchó.

- _Por fin se fue, Enishi puede convertirse en un dolor de cabeza, aún así debo agradecerle que se haya marchado, así podré encontrarme a solas con la joven_ – pensó Aoshi mientras seguía leyendo.

Misao se puso de pie, ¿ cuanto tiempo había pasado sentada bajo la sombra de ese árbol , no lo sabía , había sido tan acogedor que por un momento olvido aquel amargo incidente con el joven Shinomori.

- Es hora de irme, una rica comida y un maravilloso paseo me esperan junto a mi familia, adiós a la tristeza – se dijo Misao poniéndose de pie, camino por el pasillo principal para llegar a la entrada de la universidad.

Aoshi miró por tercera vez su reloj de mano, la 1:30pm. , habían trascurrido 30 minutos desde que la clase diera a su fin, algo era seguro había terminado de leer el décimo capitulo de su libro y no había señales de Misao.

_- ¿ Le ocurriría algo malo?_ – se preguntó en silencio Aoshi.

– _Tal vez se perdió, Misao aún no conoce la escuela, lo mejor es que vaya a buscarla_ – pensó Aoshi, se puso de pie, guardó el libro en su maletín, estiró su brazo, tomó las cosas de la joven Makimashi, antes de salir del salón de clases paro su camino para tomar el paraguas que Misao le había compartido en la mañana bajo la lluvia.

Misao llegaba a la entrada, se despidió de César el amable portero que le recibió en la mañana, si no fuera por él, nunca habría encontrado la Oficina, la universidad de Tokio era un plantel con una gran extensión construida, tenía buen sentido de la orientación, eso le había permitido llegar a la salida.

- Que le vaya bien señorita, hasta mañana – dijo César respondiendo a Misao.

- Gracias, que tenga buen día – dijo Misao obsequiándole una sonrisa.

Aoshi caminaba por el pasillo volteando disimuladamente para ver si encontraba por allí a Misao y pudo verla platicando con el hombre que se encontraba aguardando la puerta, apresuro su paso , llegó justo a tiempo antes de que ella saliera de las instalaciones.

- Espera, ¿ no olvidas algo ? – dijo Aoshi alcanzando el brazo de Misao, lo tomo sin pensar.

- Perdón – dijo Misao volteando, encontrándose con la mirada de Aoshi, una mirada distinta a la de la mañana, tenía un brillo extraño en sus ojos y su mirada era ¿cálida?

- Toma olvidaste esto en el salón, te tomaste el día de hoy completo – dijo Aoshi soltando de su agarre a Misao, le extendió la mano donde llevaba su mochila y su chaqueta.

- Gracias, ¿cómo pude olvidarlas? – dijo Misao tomando las cosas en sus manos.

- De nada – dijo Aoshi observándola detalladamente.

- Debo irme mi familia me espera – dijo Misao dando la vuelta para marcharse.

- Espera ...- dijo Aoshi tomando la mano de Misao para retenerla unos minutos más.

- Hai – Misao se sonrojo y paro nuevamente su camino para mirar a Aoshi.

- Ten esto es tuyo también, no soy ningún ladrón, solo lo tome prestado – dijo Aoshi poniendo en la mano de Misao el paraguas que le había quitado en la mañana.

- Lo siento ... yo no quise ...- dijo Misao tartamudeando, los nervios se apoderaban de ella recordando las palabras que ella le había dicho, cuando había explotado de enojo.

- No digas nada ... – dijo Aoshi interrumpiendo a Misao con sus dedos en sus labios. Misao abrió sus ojos como platos por tal gesto que el joven tenía con ella.

Aoshi había iniciado la conversación, ella no había faltado a su palabra, había sido él quien la había buscado, cruzaban más de dos palabras, oraciones compuestas, ¿ era un sueño o un milagro, fuera lo que fuera, pensaba disfrutarlo, Misao sonrió.

- Gracias , debo irme, es tarde – dijo Misao tomando bien el paraguas.

- Hai, recuerda que tenemos dos citas pendientes, debo enseñarte las instalaciones de la universidad y la ciudad de Kyoto, te veré mañana en la entrada a las 8:00 en punto, ni un minuto más, ni uno menos, ¿ entendido ? – dijo Aoshi serio, su voz era suave.

- Hai... – Misao asintió, se sentía feliz, parecía que nunca había habido algún problema entre ellos, todo era parte del pasado, Aoshi había iniciado de nuevo la relación de una manera más agradable.

- Hasta mañana, nos pondremos de acuerdo mañana para la salida del tour por la ciudad de Kyoto, es una promesa – dijo Aoshi bajando por las escaleras de la entrada, salió de la universidad sin mirar atrás, allí estaba esperándole Shiro, le abrió la puerta del coche, Aoshi entró y tomo asiento.

- _Hasta mañana_ – respondió Misao en un susurro, ahora deseaba que el día de mañana llegará en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, salió de la universidad y vio cuando Shiro le abría la puerta del coche a Aoshi, y él subía al auto.

Misao giro su rostro encontrándose con el coche de su padre, allí estaba su familia esperándola para pasar una linda tarde juntos en familia, el día había cambiado para bien, ahora tenía dos citas con Aoshi Shinomori, sería el comienzo de una extraña amistad, silenciosa y reservada, talvez llena de secretos, se unirían en un lazo sincero de confianza que nada, ni nadie podrían romper ...

Continuará...

Hola... lo sé, lo sé demore mucho en actualizar, espero que haya valido la espera, disfruten del capitulo y agradezco de corazón a todos aquellos que han leido mi historia y me han apoyado.

Pd. Si quieren saber más sobre el curso de la historia, entren a mi perfil, no dejaré más información por acá, ya que me han informado que borra los fics que tienen agradecimientos o respuestas a los reviews.

Les quiere Alis Chan.


End file.
